


Late At Night

by book_lover89



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_lover89/pseuds/book_lover89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Daryl Dixon thinks about Beth Greene late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Daryl..." she moans his name quietly into the still night. Her nails dig into his skin where they are splayed across his chest. Her small breasts heave as she rides him harder. He leaves hot open mouthed kisses across her neck. When he gets to the spot behind her ear that always seems to drive her wild, her pussy grips him tighter and he barely resists the urge to flip her onto her back and fuck her into the mattress.

"Fuck Beth," he grunts out between clenched teeth into her neck gripping her hips tighter and thrusting hard up into her body. She's so tight and so wet it takes everything he has not to come before she does.

He reaches a hand in between their bodies and finds her clit with his thumb. He starts rubbing tight circles around it. Beth moans louder at the contact and throws her head back in pleasure, grinding down harder onto his cock.

He's never seen anything more beautiful in his life than Beth Greene naked and on top of his body. Her blonde hair is nearly white in the sliver of moonlight that shines into the room. A slight sheen of sweat covers her body as she works him hard.

"Cum for me Beth" he pants out, trying to hold back his own orgasm knowing she's close to the edge. His words tip her over and she clenches tight around his cock as she stutters in her rhythm. He kisses her hard to silence her screams as she cums. His cock is close to bursting. And just as he feels that familiar warm tingle that signals his impending release, he jolts awake and nearly hits his head on the top bunk of his cell.

His heart is racing as he stares at the familiar surroundings of his cell. It was just a dream. A dream that felt so real his cock is aching and he's harder than he's ever been. Without thought his hand reaches into his boxers and pulls his dick out. He starts to stroke himself hard and fast, desperate for release. He can still practically taste her mouth and feel her weight. The images of her riding his cock are still so vivid in his mind that it doesn't take long before he releases onto his stomach.

He cleans himself up and lays back on the bed. He's breathless as he comes down from the high. He waits for the impending guilt to come like it has the past three times this week. A different dream every time but always starring Beth. Always waking right before he comes. Always finishing himself to the images of Hershel's youngest daughter. However, this time the guilt doesn't come. He doesn't know if he's gotten used to dirty thoughts he's been having about the farmer's daughter or if he just doesn't care anymore. 

He thinks back on how this all started. He had been sitting at dinner with Rick and Hershel a week ago talking about the next run. Beth had come over to say hello and tell her father that she was tired and wanted to take a quick nap before she helped cleaned up after dinner. She kissed her father's cheek and smiled at Rick. She then looked over to him with a small smile and slowly turned away to head for her cell.

He thought nothing of it. Just sweet little Beth Greene smiling at him just like she does everyone. He didn't really pay her any attention. She was family, of course, but still a kid. An 18 year old teenage girl that he knew nothing about. Just that she sang and took care of Lil Asskicker when Rick was busy.

Thinking about Judith reminded him that he needed to ask Beth what she needed for the little girl. He had excused himself from the conversation and headed towards Beth's cell to catch her before she was alseep.

When he got to her cell he didn't stop to listen for her soft snores before he looked in. He wasn't listening at all to the sounds around him. Just in a hurry to catch her. So he didn't stop or hesitate before opening her privacy curtain, something he still cursed himself for. For when he opened it, he had not expected to find Beth on her back with her little tank top pushed up to expose her tits. He didn't expect to see one hand tweaking her nipple while the other was shoved down in her panties with her fingers obviously buried in her pussy. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. She was making small little whimpers.

He was stunned. For a second he couldn't move and his eyes drank in the sight of her smooth pale skin and soft curves. Her small breasts were the perfect size for just a handful of flesh and her nipples were perfectly pink and hard. He was instantly hard. His pants tight and uncomfortable.

After he realized what he was seeing he high tailed it out of there fast. Not stopping until he was in the cool evening air just outside the prison's doors. He hoped she hadn't heard or seen him. His face was flushed red with embarrassment and arousal. He pulled a cigarette from the pack in his shirt pocket and lit it. Taking a deep drag he tried to settle his racing heart.

He was confused at his reaction towards her. He had never seen Beth as anything more than a girl. He had never thought of her in a sexual way. Seeing her like that however made him realize she wasn't just a young girl anymore. She was all grown up. She obviously had needs. A traitorous thought entered his mind about wanting to satisfy those needs for her before he shut that down in its tracks. He had no business thinking of her that way.

Despite not being a kid anymore he refused to entertain naughty thoughts about Hershel's daughter. He resolved to never think about what he saw again. He was twenty years older than her and it made him feel perverted about how fast his dick reacted to her.

He managed to shut down any thoughts he had about her for the first couple of days after. He avoided seeing her around the prison by hunting often and taking his meals late. He thought it was working. He thought he purged her from his mind. But just when he started to relax the dreams came.

And now as he lay here in his bed he knew he was fucked. All he wanted to do was bury himself inside of her and see if her pussy was just as tight as he dreamed it was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night Daryl sat in the guard tower smoking his third cigarette of the day. He usually tries to limit the amount of cigarettes he smokes because they've become a rare find but he couldn't help himself today. He was in a foul mood. He couldn't have been a bigger dick today if he'd tried.  
He couldn't sleep for shit the rest of the night. His cock was still aching, not satisfied with just his hand. His mind wouldn't shut off either. She was all he could think about. So after a few fitful hours of trying to sleep, he decided to go hunting at sunrise to clear his mind.  
Of course that didn't work out as planned. He tracked a deer for miles and miles until he finally caught up to it. However, he missed the kill shot because he was distracted and wasn't concentrating hard enough. The deer took off like a shot. He sprinted after her cursing himself.  
When he finally caught up to the fallen animal, a walker had already started feasting on it. Pissed off, he pulled out his knife and stalked towards what had once been a very skinny man. Once he was close enough Daryl kicked the bastard away from the deer. Infuriated at losing the meat he knew they all needed, he repeatedly kicked the walker on every part of his body before finally putting his knife through it's temple.  
When he finally got back to the prison covered in walker guts and blood from taking his anger out on any walker that crossed his path, it was late afternoon. All he had to show for his efforts was two measly squirrels and one rabbit. It wasn't nearly enough to feed everyone but it was better than nothing.  
He found Carol doing laundry and dropped his kills next to her, grunting something that sounded like "here". He started to walk away towards the prison doors to take a much needed shower when he felt someone grabbing his arm. He whirled around and yanked his arm from Carol's grip snarling "what the fuck do you want?” He saw the hurt flash in Carol's eyes before they softened into concern. He didn't give a fuck at the moment. Daryl just wanted to be alone.  
"Just wanted to make sure you're alright" she told him.  
"M'fine." He grunted. Turning back around and leaving her there. He heard her disappointed sigh but ignored it.  
Daryl took a shower, skipped dinner, snapped at four other people, and decided to take the first watch even though he was exhausted. With the anger still coursing through his veins he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.  
As he took another drag of his cigarette Daryl tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He wasn't even sure why he was angry anymore. He lost a deer. So fucking what. Shit happens. Yeah they could have all used the meat but it wasn't something that should make him this angry.  
Once again his thoughts drifted back to Beth. He had briefly seen her earlier. She had been opening her mouth to say something to him and he just turned around and walked away from her. Also when he went to go tell Rick that he was going to take watch she had been standing next to him with the baby in her arms. Daryl completely ignored her confused looks and refused to make eye contact with her. Pretending that she wasn't even there. He couldn't look at her. He knew if he did he wouldn't stop. And the last thing she needed was some dirty redneck eye fucking her.  
He stubbed out his cigarette just as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He figured it was Glenn coming to take over his watch even though he wasn't supposed to come for another two hours. Sometimes Glenn like to come up here with Maggie for some alone time. He scanned the yard looking for anything out of the ordinary as the door opened.  
He smelled her before he even saw her and he went rigid. Vanilla and a floral scent that he could never place. He turned to see Beth with a bowl in her hands and a determined look on her face. She had on a pair of jeans and black tank top that contrasted nicely with her pale skin. He started to really look her over when he caught himself and looked down. He started chewing on his thumb without even realizing it.  
"I noticed you skipped dinner and I figured you were hungry" she said softly and held out the bowl to him.  
Daryl thought about ignoring her some more but he figured by the look in her eyes and the way she firmly held the bowl out to him, she wasn't going to leave until he took it. So he reached out and grabbed it, making sure not to touch any part of her hand as he did. He mumbled out a thanks and turned back around to scan the prison yard once again.  
Daryl waited to hear the sound of her leaving but it was nothing but silent in the guard tower. After a moment he heard her footsteps but when he turned to look she had sat down in the chair he had been sitting in before she came up.  
When she realized he wasn't going to acknowledge her presence she began to speak.  
"Did I do something to piss you off?"  
He just shook his head and went back to staring out into black nothingness and put the bowl down beside him, not hungry at all.  
"So then what's the reason you've been ignoring me and avoiding me for a while?"  
Daryl snorted at that. He didn't think they interacted enough for her to notice that. He usually only talked to her when he went to see Judith or to ask if she needed anything when he was going on a run.  
"Don't flatter yourself girl. I ain't got no reason to avoid ya or talk to ya" Daryl replied making her to put enough derision in his voice so as to not leave any room for doubt. It's bad enough he couldn't stop thinking about fucking her. He didn't need her to know it. He didn't even bother looking at her when replied.  
It was quiet for a moment and he started to think she was about to leave, until he heard her voice, hard as steel saying "bullshit".  
At that he finally looked at her. Her face was calm but her big blue eyes showed the slightest hint of anger. He was embarrassed to admit but it turned him on slightly to hear her sound so forceful. He never expected little Beth Greene to call him out on his shit. An image of her on all fours with him behind her spanking her ass flashed through his mind before he shook the thought away.  
He has never been more thankful he was able to always keep his face blank because he didn't want to imagine her reaction if she knew what he was thinking.  
"What did you say?" He shot back at her. His voice quiet but deadly. He was expecting her to backtrack like most people did when he used that tone, but of course Beth continued to surprise him.  
"You heard me. I said bullshit Daryl. You've been acting like I have the plague. Leaving the room every time I enter it no matter what you're doing." She stood up and starting walking towards him, anger fueling her steps.  
"You've also been taking your meals late. At first I didn't think it was about me but I've been watching you. You seem fine with everyone else but me. I don't get it" she huffed out. "If you don't want to be around me then fine. Whatever. But at least have the courtesy to tell me what I did."  
She had stepped into his personal space jabbing a finger into his chest. He didn't even know Beth had this much fire in her but then again he never cared enough to pay attention. Having her in his personal space though was making him panic. He could feel himself growing hard, his cock twitching in pants just from being this close to her. So Daryl did what he always did when he felt cornered. He lashed out at her.  
"You best get your damn hands off me girl!" He yelled at her. She was surprised enough to do just that, letting her hand drop but she didn't back up.  
He started walking forward hoping to make her back up but she stood her ground, so all his actions did was put them chest to chest. He could feel her tits pressed up against him. She was breathing heavy from her anger and her chest heaved just like in his dream. Lust coursed through his body. His cock was fully hard now and he knew she could feel it against her stomach. She shivered and her nipples hardened. He could feel them through her thin tank top that she wore with no bra.  
He looked into her eyes and he started to lose what little control he had with the desire he saw there. She couldn't possibly be attracted to him, could she? He was old and mean but here she was nipples hard, pupils darkened with lust for him. She reached a hand up towards his face and he started to lean down, his self-control shattered the moment she touched his face.  
Just before his lips touched hers, they heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. He jumped back as if burned and walked over to where he left his bowl of whatever food it was, he hasn't bothered to look, and tried to get his breathing under control. Beth brushed by him softly saying "this isn't over" as she headed towards the door. It opened to reveal Glenn. She smiled at her brother in law before taking off.  
He stayed up there to talk with Glenn and to eat his dinner. Daryl wanted to make sure she hadn't stayed around waiting for him. He couldn't handle it right now. He was confused and horny as fuck. The only thing he knew for sure was once again he would be stroking his cock to images of Beth before he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback! I appreciate it so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. After the mid season finale I needed a few days to get over the shock. I couldn't write at all. Then life took over. I have a two year old and an almost 2 month old. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I haven't gotten a chance to reply but I will as soon as I can. Also this a short chapter. I just wanted to get something out. Enjoy.

One week. That's how long Daryl has been able to avoid Beth. Not that he was counting the days or anything. He wasn't paying attention to Beth at all. Nope. Not at all. At least that's what he told himself as he made his way to his cell. It wasn't for a lack of trying on her part. She tried to corner him after most meals but he stuck by Hershel until she had to relent and take care of Judith. He also took the latest watch so she couldn't come into the guard tower. And if she tried to find him during the day randomly, he would find the need to go hunting. It had been quiet the last few days though. Daryl was starting to believe she gave up.  
It was late now and Daryl was looking forward to getting some sleep. It had been an extremely long day. He went on a run with Glenn and it had been more difficult than expected. Gathering some supplies from a deserted neighborhood was fast and simple. The houses were basically untouched. Only a few walkers inside a few of the homes. But as they came out of the last house a small herd of about 50 walkers burst through the trees so they had to fight their way to the car. It was a close call a few times but he and Glenn managed to escape unharmed. Now all he wanted to do lay down and pass out for a few hours.

He entered his cell and laid his crossbow against the wall. When he turned towards his bed he nearly had a heart attack. Sitting there on his bed waiting patiently for Daryl to notice her was Beth.

"Jesus fucking Christ Beth! What the fuck are you doing in here?" He snarled at her, not happy about being taken off  
guard. How he hadn't noticed her, Daryl had no idea.

She stated calmly back at him, unfazed by his attitude. "You've been doing such a good job at avoiding me, I figured this was the only way to get you alone."  
He was conflicted. Part of him wanted to do nothing but bolt out the cell and be far away from Beth Greene. Another part of him, mostly the lower part, was thrilled that he was alone with her and that she sought him out.

"Look Beth, I'm fucking too tired for this shit right now. So go the fuck back to your own cell."

"Yeah, so you can just avoid me some more. I don't think so Daryl Dixon." Her voice was soft but determined.

He knew she wasn't going anywhere. He was still determined to ignore her though. He leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette. He didn't usually smoke in cell but he hoped, almost childishly, that it would annoy her enough to leave. Daryl had no such luck. 

They stood there in a stare off, silently daring the other to crack first and break the uncomfortable silence that filled the room. But what Beth didn't know is that Daryl is used to this. Making people feel unwelcome with by just staring at them. She may have more steel in her then he ever thought her capable of but she still didn't have a chance in hell of breaking him down. 

After a few minutes Beth finally realized this and heaved out a heavy sigh. 

"It's okay you know," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her. 

"What the hell you talking bout girl?" He was confused. 

She stood up and walked closer to him, making Daryl fidget uncomfortably. He couldn't back up and he hated being cornered. He dropped him cigarette accidentally and used his foot to put it out. 

"It's okay to want me Daryl." She was so close now he could feel her warm breath on his neck. Her big blue eyes were wide and honest, as she stared up at him.   
He snorted at that even though his dick twitched in his pants at her words and proximity. 

"You're just a kid Beth. Stop tryin to play big girl games you don't understand." 

He crossed his arms over his chest trying to put some distance between them. However it only resulted in his arms brushing her chest and his desire go up a notch. 

His words must have pissed her off. The fire was back in her eyes as she narrowed them and hissed, "I am NOT a kid. And you sure as hell didn't seem to think I was when your hard dick was pressed against my stomach."

"Look Beth..." he started to say but he was cut off when she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips roughly against his.   
He was stunned for a moment, unable to respond. Just when she started to pull away he threaded his fingers through her hair and responded with an enthusiasm that surprised them both. He crushed his lips against her soft ones, licking her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened up and Daryl wasted no time before plunging his tongue into her mouth desperate to taste her. And disappointed he was not. She tasted sweet. Sweeter than anything he ever tasted before and it made him wonder briefly if her pussy tasted just as sweet. 

She let out a low and pressed herself against his body, once again feeling how much he wanted her. Just as his hand left her hair to go grab her waist, she broke the kiss and pulled away from him. They both panted softly trying to regain their breath. She turned to leave but paused at his cell door.   
"I'm not a little kid Daryl. Come find me when you're ready to play big boy games" And with that she was gone. 

His mind was a jumbled mess, trying to make sense of everything that just happened. One thing stood out however, Beth Greene was not as innocent as he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm really nervous to post this. I hope you all like it.

Daryl was out of breath. He was running faster than he had ever ran before. His legs felt like lead and it hurt like hell every time he had to lift them to take another step. His chest was on fire and his throat burned with every breath he took. He wanted to stop. He wanted to give up. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not with the giant herd behind him. Not with the growling and groans still too close for liking, even though it felt like they'd been running for hours. So instead of collapsing he tightened his grip on Beth's arm and kept going.  
It was well into the night before they put enough distance between them and the herd. They both collapsed on the ground outside a small cabin. Daryl knew they needed to catch their breath before clearing it. Beth laid beside him panting harder than he would of thought possible if he hadn't been doing the same. She was drenched in sweat, her t-shirt sticking to her body. She turned to look at him and let out a half hysterical little laugh, like she couldn't believe they were still alive. One side of his mouth started to twitch up into a smile before he caught himself because to be honest, he couldn't believe they were either. It was supposed to be a simple run.  
After the kiss that night in his cell, Daryl had been on edge. He didn't go out of his way to avoid Beth anymore but he was waiting to see what she would do. After a week he started to relax thinking she meant it when she said he would have to come to her. And she did mean it. Daryl caught her looking at him sometimes, mostly because he couldn't stop himself from always looking for her every time they were in the same room. However, Beth would just smile and look away. He couldn't decide if he was more relieved or disappointed that she didn't seek him out again. It didn't stop his thoughts about her or the dreams. He was dealing though. Not well but he hadn't caved either.  
It was a month after that kiss that Beth had surprised them all in the council meeting about the next run. Apparently she had been secretly training with Michonne. She told everyone she was sick of not being able to defend herself and she wanted to help out more. She wanted to go on runs. Of course this caused a debate to start immediately. Daryl wasn't listening to them, although he heard things like "too dangerous" and the like. He was busy watching Beth. She stood there quietly letting them discuss it. He expected her to yell. To throw a fit about not being listened to. She didn't though.  
It wasn't until Hershel, who had been quiet this whole time, yell out for everyone to shut up. He turned to Beth and asked her if she had anything to add before they calmly, he emphasized that word, discussed it.  
Beth, looking more mature then Daryl had ever seen her, said firmly, "Yes I do daddy, thank you. I know you all think I can't handle myself and that's okay because I haven't shown it. I haven't been given the opportunity too. As much as I love that you all want to keep me safe, you won't be able to forever. Keeping me locked up in here won't do me any good if something were to happen. I would be stuck out there with no skills and no knowledge of how to keep myself alive. I'll be dead faster than anyone."  
She paused there. Daryl could see she won some people over but definitely not Rick or Maggie. So softer this time she said, "I NEED to do this. You trust me to watch Judith. Now I need you to help me keep Judith safe. I'm always with her and she will need me to be able to keep her safe. I can't protect her if I can't even protect myself." And with that she walked out.  
Rick seemed convinced after that but Maggie was still arguing that it was stupid to let her go. Not able to take it anymore Daryl interrupted her. "I'll do it. I'll take her on an easy run. She's right." Hershel agreed with him and that was that. Beth was going on her first run.  
The next afternoon the two of them left in one of the cars, heading towards a small town that Daryl had already scouted. He knew it would be safe enough for her first time out. The problem came when the car suddenly broke down halfway there. Daryl had just been about to ask Beth to try the engine again after he thought he found the problem, when he noticed that she hadn't moved and seemed frozen in place. Turning around he saw what froze her. Hundreds of walkers were pouring out of the trees right ahead of where they were. Daryl froze for one second before grabbing Beth's arm, screaming at her to run.  
Now here they were, tired and sore, finally able to lose the walkers after running for so long. He knew he needed to get up to clear the cabin. Otherwise they would be too exposed outside. So Daryl forced himself to get up. He held out a hand to help Beth to her feet. She grasped his hand and held tightly. Her touch sent a jolt through his arm. She didn't let go right away but right when Daryl was about to yank his hand back she let go and smiled knowingly at him. He growled low at her, irritated that she could read him so well.  
"Get your knife out. Stay behind me" he murmured softly to her in his rough voice, nodding towards the cabin behind him.  
Once she had her knife in hand he turned with his crossbow up and ready and walked to the door. He knocked loudly on it and waited. When he heard no sounds he threw the door open and looked around. It was a small cabin with a little kitchen and a tiny living room with a fireplace. It was covered in dust. In the back was one bedroom and a bathroom. There were no walkers and it looked like the people hadn't been here in a long time. Probably hadn't been even before the turn.  
He came back out to find Beth rummaging through the kitchen. She smiled and tossed him a full bottle of water and gestured to the counter. He nodded his thanks and gulped it down greedily. He walked over to where Beth was and saw that there were a couple of cans of pork and beans, a few more water bottles, two energy bars, and a can of corn. It was enough to get them through until they could get back to the prison tomorrow.  
"So what's the plan?" Beth asked as she took a sip of her water and leaned against the counter.  
"We'll stay here tonight. Walk back to the car tomorrow. Then straight back to the prison."  
"What about the supplies we needed?"  
"They can wait. Just wanna get back."  
She nodded her head at him and set about getting dinner ready, which was just opening the cans of beans, while he secured the cabin. Once he was sure they were locked up tight for the night he joined Beth in the living room. He sat on the opposite end of the couch as her, as far as possible. She handed him his cold can and he got to eating.  
Thankfully they ate in silence, Beth not filling it with mindless chatter like she usually would. It was nice. Once they finished, Daryl told her he would take the couch and she could have the bed. No use in keeping watch when they were both exhausted and he was sure they were safe for the night. She looked like she wanted to argue but held her tongue and left for the bedroom.  
Daryl plopped himself onto the couch and tried not to think. He was out here alone with Beth and the temptation was there. She was so close in the other room and he tried not to imagine going in there. How she might be surprised but happy he finally sought her out. He tried not see himself taking off her clothes and burying his face in what he was sure had to be a sweet pussy. It made him hard thinking of sinking his dick right into her.  
A loud sound coming from outside drove Daryl from his perverted thoughts with a groan. The hunter strained his ears to hear the sound again. There was another loud bang and he walked over to the window by the door, crossbow in hand to look between the boards that covered it. He couldn't see anything from that window so he moved to the one next to the fireplace. There. It was a walker banging up against the side of the cabin.  
He heard a sound behind him and saw that Beth had come out to see what was happening. She looked at him with a question in her eyes.  
"Walker," he grunted at her turning his attention back to the window. He went to the door and started to remove the barricade he made from in front of it.  
"Stay here. Gonna take care of it." Not waiting for her reply he slipped outside as quietly as he could. He made his way around the side and saw the walker still banging against the window. He made quick work of putting a bolt through its eye. While he was retrieving it he heard Beth scream his name from the front of the cabin.  
His blood turned to ice and he felt panicked as he ran to where she was. Daryl turned the corner to see she was on the ground right outside the door with a huge walker pinning her down. He had to be at least twice the size of Daryl.  
He hadn't had time to reload his bow so he unsheathed his knife as he ran to her. The oversized walker was so close to taking a chunk out of her neck when Daryl stabbed it through the temple.  
He rolled the dead weight off of her and hauled Beth into the cabin by her arm. Probably harder than he needed too but the ice in his veins turned into white hot fire as the rage built in him. He couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She didn't even have her knife on her. He slammed the door and barricaded it once again before he whirled around and started yelling at her.  
"What the hell were you thinkin girl huh? I told you to fucking stay inside!"  
"I just wanted to help!" Beth yelled back at him, anger clear in her voice.  
"I didn't need your god damn help! And how the fuck where you going to help without a fucking weapon huh? Are you that fucking stupid?" He was in her face now. He had her back against the wall. He had been walking towards her as he yelled and didn't even know it. All he knew is he almost lost her and it fucking scared him.  
"I wasn't thinking okay. I just didn't want you out there by yourself." Her voice wasn't as loud as before but was still as angry as before.  
"I can take care of myself Beth! You fucking know that. I almost lost ya cuz you’re being stupid!"  
She said nothing this time was just breathing hard. It was then he finally realized how close they were again. It seemed to keep happening like this. He stared down at her lips as she ran her tongue across them. He started to step back when he realized he was about to kiss her, but an image of her underneath that walker flashed through his mind and he lost it.  
Daryl slammed his lips down on hers roughly. He kissed her desperately. She responded in kind with just as much as force. Daryl's mind finally shut off and he didn't think anymore. Couldn't. All he could do was feel. Feel Beth's hot tongue in his mouth. Feel her soft hands pressed his against his chest. Feel the smooth skin of her waist against his rough hand as he gripped her under her shirt. His other hand was buried in her silky blonde hair.  
Daryl got more desperate to feel her by the second. Before either one knew it he was lifting her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra and pulling it off. She was grabbing at his shirt undoing the buttons and running her hands across his chest and shoulders before sliding the shirt off. He bent his head and took her nipple in his mouth causing her to moan loudly. He grabbed her other tit and massaged it roughly before lightly pinching her nipple. Beth gasped and let out another moan, this time his name.  
Her hands started to frantically work at undoing his belt. She popped the button and unzipped him before pushing his pants and boxers just far enough down to free his straining dick. She wrapped her hand around him and he hissed out a breath. Her hand around him felt so damn good. But it wasn't enough. He needed more. So he started kissing up her neck and to just behind her ear, which made her moan even louder. He pushed her hand away from his dick, not wanting to blow his load too soon, and stepped back to remove the rest of her clothes. Once she was naked he wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her up against the wall, grinding his dick against her wet slit. He wasn't bothering to be gentle. He had been dreaming about this for so long he could barely control himself. Luckily Beth didn't seem to mind. She kissed him with a hunger that matched how much he wanted her.  
He pulled away and looked into her eyes while his hand snaked down between to see if she was ready for him. He groaned finding her soaked as he slipped a finger inside her pussy. Her hands tightened on his shoulders as she threw her head back in pleasure. He added another finger, finding her so tight he wondered if she was a virgin.  
"You ever done this before?"  
Her eyes snapped back to his as she nodded her head.  
"You sure about this? I ain't gonna be able to go slow. I ain't gonna be easy." He warned her.  
"Good" she breathed out huskily when his fingers picked up the pace. His dick twitched against her, becoming even harder. Right before she was about to come, Daryl pulled his fingers out of her and she let out a whine of frustration.  
He lined himself up at her entrance. While he whispered in her ear, "I want you to come on my dick," he slammed all the way into her with one quick thrust. Beth bit down on his shoulder hard as he started to thrust in and out of her fast and hard. He lost all control the moment her felt her warm, wet pussy grip his cock. His thrusts were hard and shallow and all you could hear was the slap of their skin against one another, her loud breathy moans, and his grunts and groans every time he hit deep inside her.  
Beth dug her nails into his back, drawing blood as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Daryl knew he wasn't going to last much longer with the way she was squeezing him so gripped her hips tighter and grunted out, "Come for me Beth. Come all over my dick baby." His words pushed her over the edge and she screamed his name with her release. Daryl couldn't hold on any longer and quickly pulled out her, barely making it and shooting himself all over her stomach.  
He rested his head against her shoulder and for a moment before she unwound her legs from around his hips. He helped her stand on shaking legs letting her lean against him. Once she was okay he stepped back and took off his pants and boxers, before using the boxers to clean his come off her. He quickly grabbed his shirt and started to dress while Beth did the same.  
Daryl wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He couldn't believe that just happened. Sure he'd been fantasizing about it but he never thought it would actually happen.  
Beth must have seen the confusion in his face because she smiled slightly at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bedroom with her.  
He didn't pass out until hours later, after he had taken his time to explore and taste every inch of her body. And when he did pass out he had a real smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for your responses!! This is pretty short but I wanted to get something out before Christmas because I wont be able to update again until after. So please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Daryl was pacing back and forth in his cell, more conflicted than he had ever been in his life. He was supposed to meet Beth in the library at midnight which was an hour from now. He still wasn't sure if he was going to show. He wanted to. He wanted to be inside her again so much it was almost physically painful. However, he shouldn't have fucked her in the first place. He shouldn't have lost control. And he most certainly should have never slept with her twice. Hershel would kill him if he knew. Hell, Maggie would cut off his balls if she ever found out.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did he crave an 18 year old girl so damn much? She was beautiful. He will admit that. With her blonde hair and big blue eyes she gave off an air of innocence. An angel in this fucked up world. But he'd seen plenty of beautiful women in his life. What made her so different? Daryl didn't know but it didn't change a damn thing. He still wanted her. Still wanted to not want her. He thought back to this morning.  
\------------------  
Daryl woke up wrapped around Beth. He was spooning her from behind with a leg in between hers and his arm thrown over her, her breast in his hand. He was so comfortable in that moment, which surprised him. He was never one for cuddling. Or for touching for that matter.

When Daryl realized the situation he was in, he immediately rolled away from her. He tried to be careful not to wake her. The last thing he wanted was to talk to her right now. He slipped on his clothes and was just doing up his belt when heard her voice.

"Morning." She gave him a bright smile.

He froze for a moment before dropping his eyes and finished with his belt. He grumbled out some response and turned and left the room without looking at her again. He felt a little guilty for just walking out but not enough to face her. He couldn't. He didn't want to deal with the consequences. Maybe that made him a dick but it was what it was. He didn't do feelings and he didn't know what she thought this was and he didn't want to know. Better to just pretend it never happened.

She appeared a few minutes later fully dressed. Daryl glanced at her from under his hair and she didn't seem mad. That was good.

"Ready to go?" Her voice was bright and cheerful. For some reason that put him on edge. 

"Yeah we can eat while we walk."

They gathered up their things and he checked for walkers outside before they headed out. It would be a long walk but the energy bars would help keep them going. They walked mostly in silence. Beth chattered about a few things here and there never caring that he didn't say much in return. She never brought up the night before and he was thankful.

They only encountered a few walkers. Daryl let Beth take them out when it was just one at a time. She needed the practice. She did really well and he didn't have to step in. It helped that they were older and slower than fresh ones. He was surprised. Although maybe he shouldn't be. Michonne was good at fighting. She would be a great person for Beth to learn from. 

After a few hours they made it back to the car. Daryl checked the engine again and it started right up. It was only a few minutes into the drive that his luck had ran out. 

"So... now that you can't run away from me, we need to talk," Beth stated calmly in the quiet of the car. 

Daryl didn't take his eyes off the road. He was fucking pissed. She purposely let him relax and waited until he was trapped in this car with her to do this shit.   
"Ain't nothing to talk about" he snapped at her, hoping she would just fucking drop it. Of course Beth never did anything he hoped she would do. His fantasies aside. 

"I say we do. We had sex Daryl and--" 

He cut her off. "Stop! It was a mistake. It ain't gonna happen again. I ain't gonna be your god damned boyfriend. I ain't gonna hold your hand or bring you flowers." 

She let out a sarcastic laugh. He glanced over to see that she looked annoyed. 

"You're an arrogant son of bitch Daryl Dixon you know that? I didn't ask you to be my boyfriend. What you think because we had sex I was gonna follow you around like a love sick puppy? I didn't sleep with you because I wanted a boyfriend Daryl. I slept with you because I wanted an orgasm." She said it with a straight face but he could see a hint of a blush on her cheeks. 

He was stunned. That was the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth. He realized she was right though. He just assumed she wanted a relationship or something with him. That she expected something out of it. He didn't know what to say. 

"Look. There ain't no reason why we can't just have sex." 

This time he snorted. "I can think of a few. I'm old enough to be your daddy for one. Your actual daddy would shoot me and I don't even wanna think about what Maggie would do to me." 

"That's why we wouldn't tell them. I don't care how old you are Daryl. I want you but I don't want anything from you. If you don't want me that's fine. Just think about it. It's just sex." 

Daryl's mind was spinning. It sounded perfect. Sex with no strings. Finding some pleasure in a world as bleak as theirs was. It was still wrong though. He didn't know. 

She must have seen the indecision on his face. "Meet me at the library at midnight if you're interested. If not I won't mention it again." 

He nodded his head. He would think about it. They pulled up to the prison a few minutes later. He watched as Maggie ran to her and held her close. He could see the relief in everyone’s eyes as they saw that she was okay.   
\--------------  
Daryl spent the rest of his day lost in his head. He thought about what she said while talking to Rick about the botched run. He thought about it while sitting in on a council meeting about rescheduling that same run. He had no idea what was even said. Daryl thought about it while helping to clear the fences. He most definitely thought about it in the shower with his hand wrapped around his cock while reliving the night before. 

His mind still hadn't come to a decision but apparently his body had decided for him as he found himself walking towards the library. When he reached the library doors he stopped to take a deep breath. ‘I’m going to hell for this,’ he thought as he opened the doors, but when he found Beth waiting for him with a smirk on her face as though she knew he would show, he knew it would be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time to write another small chapter. :)

Daryl rolled onto his back pulse still racing. Beth lay beside him on his cot, glistening with sweat, still coming down from her orgasm. She turned on her side and tucked her head onto his chest and pulled his arm around her. Daryl flinched but made no move to remove her. He was getting used to it. He found that Beth like to cuddle after sex and even though it wasn't his thing and made him slightly uncomfortable, he was willing to give her that much.

They'd been at this for a week now finding stolen moments whenever they could. Daryl had fucked her in the library, the guard tower, in one of the administrative offices, and even a risky quickie one time against the wall of the prison. That one had been after Beth teased him all through dinner. She had sat beside him, casually running her hand up and down his thigh beneath the table while carrying on a conversation with her dad who sat across from them. Occasionally Beth would let her hand just barely brush across his crotch before going back to the inside of his thigh. She had him so worked up that after dinner he followed her outside and taken her right then and there. This was the first time in his cell. It was first time he'd had a night off from watch and Rick had Judith for the night, so Beth had taken advantage and snuck into his cell after everyone had gone to sleep.

"I'm gonna need to get some more condoms. I think we only have a couple left," Daryl told her.

"I can't believe we went through that pack already." She glanced up at with a mischievous look on her face. "I can always just steal some from Maggie. She and Glenn have a whole stash."

He smirked at her. "And what ya gonna do if Maggie catches you with a handful of their condoms?"

She shrugged. "I could always say they're for me and Zach. He's made his interest clear enough."

His hand, which he had unknowingly been stroking her hair with, stilled. He didn't know why but the thought of her sister thinking Beth and Zach needed condoms pissed him off. He didn't want anyone thinking she was sleeping with Zach. Which was stupid because he didn't want anyone knowing he was fucking her either.

He mentally shook those thoughts off, and went back to stroking her hair. "Naw. Don't worry about it. I'll get us some on that run tomorrow." 

She nodded her head and started stroking his chest slowly. Daryl shuddered. He didn't think he could ever get used to the way she casually touched him. She was an affectionate person and it was a concept that was foreign to him. His family never showed affection. He got punches and kicks instead of hugs and kisses. Instead of soft touches and nice words he got the belt and told he was worthless. Hell even Merle, the only person in his family he loved, always told him he was worthless and nobody would ever love Daryl but him.

They laid there in comfortable silence for a few minutes but something was nagging at his mind. Unable to let it go he finally spoke his question.  
"You ever.. uh..." he stopped to clear his throat and try again. "You and Zach ever...?" He trailed off not finishing his question.

Beth got what he was trying to say. "No," she said softly. "He never interested me. He's cute but not what I am looking for." 

Daryl was relieved. "So you and Jimmy then?"

She looked sad when she answered. "Yeah. A couple times back at the farm. After momma and Shawn got bit I wanted some comfort. At the time I thought they were just sick you know? Deep down though I think I knew this was it. That they would never get better. But yeah, Jimmy was sweet and caring but it was awkward and clumsy. I didn't know it could be like this."

Daryl nodded his head, not saying anything. He was thinking back to that day the barn was opened. He remembered how Beth ran to her momma and how she almost got bit. Then there was Sophia. He would never forget the feeling he had when she came out of the barn. It was a devastating blow. He thought for sure she was still alive until that moment.

"What about you?" Beth interrupted his memories. "You been with a lot of women?"

Daryl hesitated before answering. He didn't like to share anything about his past but for some reason he felt compelled to answer her.

"Naw. Just been with a few. Mostly drunk one stands. Don't remember too many of them." Daryl looked down at Beth to see her reaction. She just looked curious, no judgment in her eyes. He was grateful.

Beth sighed and sat up. "I should go."

"Stay." The words were out before he knew he was saying them. She jerked around to look at him, not bothering to hide her surprise. She never stayed around to sleep afterwards and he had never asked her to.

"You sure?" She questioned, looking like she was unsure as to whether or not he was serious.

"Ya. If you wanna." Daryl put his thumb to his and started chewing on the skin surrounding his nail, nervously waiting for her answer.

She stared at him for a moment before giving him a smile. She put her head back on his chest and he threw the covers over them. They talked for a while long before exhaustion took over and they fell asleep together naked. When he woke up shortly after sunrise Beth was gone. Her side was still warm so she must have just left. Daryl smiled and rolled over onto his stomach inhaling her scent on his pillow and fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think.

A couple of nights later Daryl was on watch in the guard tower. He wasn't by himself tonight, so although he was itching to see Beth, it would have to wait. He usually preferred to be on watch alone. It was easier that way. Daryl was a man of few words and most people were not as comfortable with silence like he was. Glenn especially. He liked to talk. A lot. In fact the guy never seemed to shut up. Didn't bother him that Daryl rarely replied or that he glared at him. He just kept going, chatting on about nothing just to fill the silence. He rarely ever had watch with Maggie. Rick was good to have watch with. He talked but only when he had something important to say. Daryl could talk with Rick a little easier than anyone else because he never pried. He knew how Daryl was and accepted it. However, if he had to pick someone to have watch with it would be Michonne. She was also a person of few words and it was easy friendship they had. It was always a comfortable silence between them. But of course, this time had to be the exception.

"So...you and Beth huh?" Michonne's voice wasn't accusatory, just matter of fact. Her tone held no judgement, only curiosity.

Daryl froze but only for a second and managed to keep a blank face even through his shock and nervousness.

"What about me and Beth?" He figured it would be best to see what she would say. Was she only suspicious or did she really know?

Michonne shot him a look that clearly stated she knew he was playing dumb. When he didn't say anything she continued.

"I was out patrolling the fences and I heard the prison door slam. Thought maybe something was wrong. So I hurried over. But when I turned the corner..." She let the sentence trail off and his heart dropped. She had seen them. When he had carelessly taken Beth against the side of the prison.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That was all Daryl could think for a moment. They were caught. He was panicking. He still managed to appear calm on the outside but his heart was racing and he didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know what Michonne knowing meant for him and Beth. What it meant for him. Was she going to tell? Oh fuck. What if she told Hershel? He was a dead man. Surely Hershel would shoot him.

A few minutes passed without him saying anything and she let him. She just stood scanning the yard waiting for him to respond.

"Michonne, I..." He didn't know what he would have said because Michonne's low curse interrupted him.

"Shit! The fence." Daryl looked at where she was pointing and it seemed that a good number of walkers were coming out of trees and piling up against the fence. If they had spread out it wouldn't have been a problem, but they were focused on one point on the fence and it was weakening more by the second. In seconds they where both running down the stairs.

"Go get help. I'll go down there and start taking them out but we'll need more people to help and to reinforce the fence. Tell Rick we might have to move a vehicle in front of it to keep the fence up until we can find a more permanent fix."

Michonne nodded at him before she took off towards the prison entrance while he ran as fast as he could to where they kept the guns stashed. He grabbed a few of those, some extra ammo, and a few pieces of the sharpened metal they used for fence duty and ran down there. Daryl knew gunshots may attract more of them but until helped arrived he needed to put as many down as he could as fast as he could. Otherwise the fence would go down and he would be surrounded.

He shifted his crossbow onto his back and lifted his gun. He was a good shot and managed to take down quite a few walkers. He had emptied his first clip by the time Michonne arrived with Glenn, Rick, Maggie, Tyreese, Sasha, and... was that Beth Daryl was seeing running down last? He let out a string of curses as she approached. He didn't want her out here. Even though she was getting better with her training everyday and she had a rotation on fence duty, it was dangerous and he couldn't help not wanting her in harms way. But he couldn't focus on her right now.

He caught her eye and handed her a piece of the metal and told her to move a ways to the left to attract some of the walkers down there. This served two purposes; get the walkers spread out and have Beth away from the middle of the weakening fence. She nodded her head and did just as he asked. When she was in place and banging on the fence Daryl focused on the walkers in front of him and lifted his second gun.

An hour they worked on clearing the fence. Everyone had spread out along the fence like Beth and decided to save ammo and use the metal poles. Daryl's arms ached from repeatedly stabbing walkers in the head. Over and over he drove the metal through their brains until each one blurred into the next. By the time they were done everyone was exhausted and filthy. They managed to kill the pile up before the fence collapsed. Rick was off getting one of the buses to park it front of the damaged spot until they could fix it. Everyone was still on guard watching for more walkers. Daryl was sneaking peaks at Beth, making sure she was unharmed. She seemed to be okay. She was sweaty and covered in walker blood but otherwise not a scratch on her. He was relieved. He caught her a few times looking him over and it made him want to smile.

When he turned away from Beth Daryl found Michonne giving him a knowing look. With everything that happened he had forgotten about the conversation he had been having with her. Luckily they were all exhausted and Michonne didn't seem to want to continue it at the moment. Daryl knew he had to think about what was going to happen. He didn't think she was going to say anything. Well at least not before she talked to him. Michonne would give him that much respect, even if he didn't deserve it. Which he didn't. How could he when he was secretly screwing an 18 year old girl? A friend's daughter at that. Just living up to the rotten Dixon name Daryl thought sarcastically.

Rick showed up with the bus and parked it against the fence. It would do for now.

"I was thinking about going on a run. Maybe find some metal that we can use to brace the fence." Daryl told Rick as they were walking back.

"Yeah that's a good idea. We might need that bus one day if something ever goes wrong." Rick replied. Daryl knew that Rick knew better than anyone that something could go wrong in a minute.

"Thinkin maybe you might wanna join me. Could use the help." He knew he could ask Glenn or Tyreese to go but for some reason he had to the urge to ask Rick. Rick's main priority as of late was farming. He hadn't gone on a run in a while. Rick looked at Daryl, thinking about his request. He slowly nodded and said he wouldn't ming getting out for a while. They would meet tomorrow to set it up.

Carol and Zach agreed to keep watch since everyone else was exhausted. Everyone took turns cleaning up and Daryl was the last to shower. When he got back to his cell he wasn't suprised to find Beth in his bed. She threw back the blankets to reveal that she was wearing nothing at all. His stomach clenched tight at the sight of her beautiful body. Daryl stared at her through hooded eyes and started to undress. Once he was fully naked he climbed on top of her, keeping his full weight from crushing her but making sure every inch of him was touching her. No words were needed. Daryl knew exactly what she wanted and had no qualms about giving it to her.

He kissed her slowly and deeply. She ran her hands through his hair as their tongues touched, each stroke causing a warm sensation in his stomach. Daryl ran his hands up and down her body slowly, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingertips. He kissed down her neck, across her clavicle, and down to her breasts. He flicked her nipple with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. He released her tit before blowing on it softly watching her nipples hardened fully and goose bumps raise across her skin. He gave her other breast the same treatment and she moaned softly. Daryl kissed down her stomach and to her hips before making his way to her thighs. Beth spread her legs open for him with an eager glint in her eyes. Daryl gave slow, wet kisses up each of her inner thighs before giving her slit one long lick. Beth shuddered and struggled to hold back a noise. Without anymore teasing Daryl drove his tongue right into her opening, savoring her taste. He moved up to suck her clit into his mouth while he pushed a finger inside. God she was still so tight. He sped up his movements and added another finger hitting her in the perfect spot. Her back arched involuntarily and her cries started to grow louder. Daryl paused and she whimpered.

"Shhhh. Gotta stay quiet darlin."

Beth nodded and Daryl went back to work eating the sweetest pussy he had ever tasted. In minutes she was struggling to remain quiet as she came all over his fingers. Daryl removed his fingers and kissed back up her body to her mouth letting her taste herself. Unable to wait any longer Daryl grabbed a condom from the stash he kept next to his bed and rolled it on. He sank slowly into her warm, wet center, groaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. On hand held her hip while the other was buried in her hair. He pulled her forward until their foreheads were touching, looking into her eyes as he thrusted into her in long, measured strokes.

An intense feeling came over Daryl as he watched her pupils dilate and her breathe catch each time he pushed deep inside her. He couldn't identify the feeling but he couldn't look away from her even if he wanted to. He didn't speed up but began to thrust harder and harder. Unable to hold it back he moaned and Beth kissed him in a effort to smother both their sounds. Her wet heat gripped him tighter as her second orgasm ripped through her. Daryl pulled back from the kiss. He wanted to look into her eyes as he came. Wanted her see how much pleasure she gave him. His pushed into her one last and spilled himself into the condom, coming harder than he ever had before.

Beth was asleep by the time Daryl got rid of the condom and back into bed. Something was different about this time. It was more intense. There was an unnamed emotion driving his need for her tonight and he couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't until he though back over the day that he realized it was desperation. He was desperate to be with her one last time. He was saying goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful for all the comments and kudos!! And I'm so sorry this took so long. My plan was to have each chapter set at night with Daryl only thinking back about the day but it wasn't working so I had to rework it. Please comment and let me know what you think.

When Daryl woke up at dawn the next morning, Beth was gone. He wasn't surprised. He groaned as he rolled onto his back. Daryl put his hands behind his head and stared at the bunk above him, not really seeing it. He was conflicted once again. That's all he ever seemed to be when it came to Beth Greene. Things with her were up and down like a roller coaster. One minute he was lost in the moment with her and the next he was drowning in self doubt and worry. Half the time he wasn't even sure it was worth constantly being on edge and tense. That it wasn't worth sneaking around and lying to everyone. He could be permanently damaging his relationships with the people at the prison. But then he would remember the way she looked when she came, the feel of her skin gliding against his own, and the sounds of her pleasure. Other things came to mind too, like the way her smile lit up her eyes, her wicked sense of humor when she teased him, the affection on her face when she spoke of her family, and the fire that blazed in her when she angry or determined. She was beautiful, sweet, smart, funny, and sexy as hell. She had a bit of a wild streak that belied the innocence that came off her in waves. She wasn't meant for him. Daryl knew that. That's part of what had been holding him back from starting this in the first place. He didn't know it then. Thought it was only about her age and who she was. Somehow without ever really knowing her, he knew she was too good to have anything to do with him.

Daryl had come a long way from the angry and bitter man he had been when he first met everyone. He still didn't know how to be close to people though. He still didn't like to be touched. He still grunted more than he actually talked. Except with her. He didn't pull away from her touches that came during and after sex. Sometimes, like when he stroked her hair, he initiated contact. Although he still didn't talk much he told Beth a few stories that no one else knew. It scared him how much he opened himself up to her. It left him vulnerable.

This is exactly why Daryl knew he had to end it. Why last night he was desperate to feel her one last time. To have goodbye sex. He didn't love Beth. Not yet. But he felt something and he knew if he let this go on he could love her. He didn't want to. She didn't want him to. He would only hurt her. Or she would hurt him.

\---------

After breakfast Daryl found Rick and they decided to go on that run. Rick was driving the truck that had the trailer attached to it and Daryl was settled in the passenger seat.

"You okay over there?" Rick questioned him.

Daryl hadn't noticed that he was nervously chewing on his thumb or that he was bouncing his leg up and down. He forced himself to stop fidgeting and mumbled out "M'fine".

Rick shook his head, obviously not believing Daryl. "Might be better to talk about it."

Daryl snorted. "Right. Like you talk about shit."

Rick smirked, not disagreeing. Then he smiled sadly. "Yeah. Lori always said that was my problem. Didn't talk enough. But whatever it is, you look miserable. Something worse than the end of the world happen?"

The joke fell flat and Rick looked at him worriedly. Daryl hated that. He wasn't used to people caring about him and he hated to worry people.

"It's hard, letting something go." Daryl shrugged. "Can't talk about it." That was the most Rick was going to get from him.

Rick looked at him quizzically but thankfully didn't question him further.

Wanting to change the subject Daryl told Rick the idea he had for fixing the fence.

"So I was thinking we find somewhere that has cement. We can dig some holes and put one end of a metal pole against the weak points in the fence and the other end in the hole. Then we pour the cement. Should hold up real well against a build up."

Rick nodded his head. "That's a real good idea." He smiled over at Daryl.

They were quiet for the rest of the drive to the hardware store that Daryl had noticed on a run but didn't have time to check out. It was one of those small town stores and he hoped that it would have what they need. Being on the road that winter made it so Rick and Daryl didn't have to speak to communicate. They worked well as a team, not missing a beat despite this being the first run Rick had been on in a while. They quickly and efficiently cleared the store of its three walkers. Daryl went searching to the left while Rick went to the right. The plan was to grab anything they thought would be useful. Daryl didn't find a thing for the first few aisles but when he went onto the fourth one he lucked out. They had braces for the fence. The pictured on the box showed metal bars that went diagonal across the fence between the posts. These would help keep it sturdy for the other poles. Daryl found a few more useful things and met Rick at the front. It seemed Rick found the most important things on his side, like ten bags of cement. That was more than they needed, but stocking up would be smart. They loaded up the trailer together and headed back to the prison.

When they were about half way there when a woman jumped out into the road causing Rick to slam on the brakes. The truck swerved and he managed to get it under control but not before Daryl's head slammed into the passenger side window.

"Fuck!" Daryl cursed, his head throbbing. "What the hell was that?" He felt the side of his head relieved to only find a small bump and no blood.

He looked over to Rick to see that he was staring out the windshield. Daryl remembered the woman and followed Rick's gaze to see her in the middle of the road trying to fight off five walkers. He didn't see a weapon. Without hesitating, Rick and Daryl both grabbed their weapons and jumped out of the truck. Daryl ran forward and shot the first walker with an arrow through the head. He bashed the next one with his crossbow while Rick took out another. Unable to reload Daryl brought his knife out to kill the next one while Rick finished the last. Daryl leaned down and put his knife through the walker he bashed in the head. 

"Thank you." The woman's voice broke the silence as their adrenaline wore down. Daryl looked up to see her take a couple steps back from them. She look at them warily as if waiting for them to make a move. She looked to be about 30. She was absolutely filthy. Her clothes were torn and stained with dirt and blood and her brown shoulder length hair was stringy and greasy. She looked like she had been through hell and back. No wonder she looked nervous. This lady had been through something.

"What's your name?" Daryl heard Rick ask. He didn't look away from the woman waiting to see what she would do. He knew desperate people did desperate things.

The woman hesitated before saying, "Emma".

"I'm Rick and this is Daryl. Are you out here alone?"

She nodded her head, not offering anything more.

"What happen to your people?" Daryl asked her.

"They're dead" Emma said flatly. "These men came through our small camp and stole everything. I was barely able to make it out of there before they killed me too." The anger was clear in her voice.

"How many walkers you kill?" Rick asked the first of the three questions.

"I don't know. A lot."

"And how many people you kill?" Emma's eyes shot to Rick's at his second question.

"Three." Her voiced turned sad.

"Why?" Daryl asked the last question. The most important one.

"One was my cousin. He got bit and didn't want to turn. The other two were the men I took out in order to get away." Her brown eyes were hard. There was no trace of guilt and Daryl found himself having a tiny bit of respect for that. 

Daryl looked to Rick to see what he thought. Rick hesitated then gave him a small nod.

"We got a place. Have fences. You can join us if you want." Daryl shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care whether she accepted or not. He really didn't. If she wanted to be out here alone, well that was on her. Not waiting for an answer Daryl walked over to the trailer to make sure everything was still strapped down. He heard Emma ask Rick how many people they had and if there were women and children. He stopped paying attention. Seeing that everything was in place he hopped into the driver's seat of the truck. His mind, like always, drifted to Beth. He was dreading going back. He didn't know how she was going to react. Would she be angry? Would she not care at all? Daryl didn't know which would be worse.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a thump in the back and he looked to see Emma climb in the back of the truck. Rick opened the passenger door and they were off.

\------

It was late. Well after midnight if Daryl had to guess. He was annoyed with himself. He was so busy after getting back he didn't get a chance to see Beth. It was a bit of a relief to put it off. Which is why he found himself hiding out in the library instead of being in his cell. Hiding from Beth like a pussy. That's what Merle would say. However, Merle would be calling him a pussy for calling off a string free sex situation because he couldn't keep himself detached. He stretched out on the small couch and finished the cigarette he had been anxiously waiting to have all day.

Daryl froze when he heard the library door open. He knew it was Beth by the soft tread. Of course she would find him. His luck would never go another way. He looked up to see Beth leaning against the wall across from him, watching him.

"You're not avoiding me again are you Daryl?" Beth smiled at him not offended in the least that he might be.

"Naw," Daryl lied. He sat up and took a deep breathe.

"We need to talk Beth."

She pushed off the wall and walked over to him. "I don't want to talk." Beth said before she straddled his lap.

"Stop. We need to..." Daryl was cut off by her lips pressing against his. He automatically kissed her back for a moment before he gently pushed her back. "Beth..."

She didn't stop. Instead she let her mouth move to his neck, kissing her way up to behind his ear. He growled when she ground down on his growing erection. She made her way back to his mouth as she kept rocking her hips back and forth over him, sending pleasure throughout his body. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers, relishing her taste. Daryl ran his hands from her shoulders, down her back until he reached her ass. His hips jerked up into her as he pulled her down onto him, creating a friction that had them both letting out a moan. He broke the kiss and left tiny kisses along her jaw, up to her ear.

"I want you" he breathed, causing her to shiver.

"Then take me." She rocked against him harder, illustrating exactly what she meant.

Daryl buried his face in her neck and shook his head.

"No Beth. I want you." She must have heard something other than lust in his voice because she pulled back to study his face.

Daryl couldn't meet her eyes. She put a finger under his chin to lift his gaze to hers.

"Be mine Beth. I want all of you." His voice was husky, still filled with desire.

Her eyes widened in surprise and he held his breath, waiting for her reaction. He didn't plan this. It was the opposite of what he meant to do. But now it was out there and he couldn't take it back.

"Daryl..." Her voice was so soft but he could still hear the rejection in it. Even though he expected it, it still felt like a blow to the stomach, sucking out all his air. He pushed her gently off to the side of him. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"Gotta go." He headed for the door but was stopped by her hand on his arm.

"Daryl wait. Look I..."

"Save it. I get it. it's fine." He shook her off and headed for the door again, wanting nothing more then to just be away from her. "I'll see you around I guess."

"So that's it? You don't even want to be friends?" She was angry. Daryl stopped but didn't turn around.

He snorted. "No." His voice was cold. He was embarrassed. As usual it turned into anger.

"Damn you! You knew what this was! Then you had to go ahead and ruin it and now you're going to just ignore me. Screw you!" She stomped past him and threw open the door, leaving him there stunned.

What the fuck just happened? How had he gone from trying to end it to asking Beth to be his? He didn't even know what he meant by that. He just knew in that moment he wanted more. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't going to lie, her rejection hurt. He knew he wasn't good enough for her. He knew she could never feel something for him but for some reason he must have had a little hope. And it bit him in the ass. Daryl was done giving a shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love! Don't forget to comment. :)

It had been a few days but Beth still glared at Daryl every time she saw him. Each time it made him angrier. What right did she have to be pissed? She didn't put herself out there. She didn't put her pride on the line. She wasn't the one that got rejected. The only thing Beth lost was her fuck buddy. It wasn't like she couldn't find another one. There was always Zach if she needed to get laid that badly. He shook the thought away, trying to ignore the sting of jealousy. 

Daryl was acting pretty fucking pathetic at the moment. 'Like a damn pussy-whipped bitch.' Merle's voiced echoed in his head as he took another generous mouthful from his jar of moonshine. He had snatched it from a shack in the woods he and Michonne found a while back. He had already downed over half of it with no plans to stop anytime soon. Numb. That's all Daryl wanted to feel. The moonshine was helping numb his body but the pain was still there. So he took another gulp, the burn barely noticeable. His mind was hazy. The last time he drank was at the CDC so the alcohol was hitting him pretty hard. He was going to regret getting this lit in the morning. 

Daryl fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette, finding his nearly empty pack. He was smoking more and more lately thanks to all the stress. Damn girl was driving him to drink and smoke. He pulled out his lighter and let out a string of curses when he got no flame. it was fucking empty. He threw it against the floor of the catwalk, where he happened to be hiding out, and watched as broke into pieces. He was too preoccupied to hear the door open and close. It wasn't until a lighter was shoved in his face that he realized he was no longer alone. 

Daryl looked over to find Emma sitting beside him, her own unlit cigarette in her hand, waiting for him to take the lighter. He did and lit his before handing it back. She lit her own and stuffed it back in her pocket. Daryl stared straight ahead, ignoring her and hoping she would get the hint that he wanted to wallow in his misery alone. He swallowed more of his drink. 

"You know, pouting is not very attractive." She gave him a small smile. 

Daryl didn't respond. Didn't even bother to glare at her. He just took another drag of his smoke and stared out into the night. 

"Who is she?" 

This time Daryl glared at her. He must have been more drunk than he thought since Emma just laughed at him, not at all intimidated. 

"Oh come on. You're pouting, drinking, and you've been moping around since the day I got here. If that doesn't scream women trouble, I don't know what does. Plus, you haven't checked me out once, which means you're in love. Or gay." She eyed him curiously. 

Daryl growled. "I'm not fucking gay. And it's none of your damn business." It's true. He hadn't checked her out. She cleaned up nice. A lot different than the mess of a woman he and Rick found. But she wasn't his type. Not anymore. All he could see was blonde hair, blue eyes, small perky tits, and soft gentle curves. Emma was the opposite. Tan skin, fuller figure, brown hair and eyes. She was pretty but she wasn't Beth. She wasn't beautiful. Not to him at least. He heard some of the other men talking about her. He didn't much pay any attention to gossip or locker room talk but some of it reached his ears. Too bad they were all in for a surprise. 

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." Emma held up her hands in mock surrender. 

"It ain't like you care if I'm not checking you out anyways." Daryl's words were slightly slurred, but he ignored that and took another drink. 

Emma looked at him surprised before narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion. "Why do you mean by that? Who says I'm not out here to seduce you?" 

At that Daryl snorted unattractively. "Right," he said sarcastically. "It means I'm observant. I noticed that you aren't checking out the men." 

Emma grinned, not upset he figured her out. "You caught me. You're the only one who's even noticed. Not like I hide it though." 

She was right. It was obvious if you bothered to pay attention. Most didn't. Daryl didn't give a shit though. He had his own problems and it wasn't his job to inform people of her orientation. Not his place. He went to take another swig of his white lightning only to find his jar empty. Fuck. He really drank the whole thing. The morning was not going to be fun. 

"Well I better get back inside. Word of advice though." She paused waiting for his attention. "I don't know what the problem is, but moping isn't going to fix it. Get off your ass and do something about it." Before he could respond she was up and gone. Daryl used the end of his cigarette to light another one and decided he would stay outside for a while. 

\---------------

Daryl stood up and nearly fell from getting so dizzy. He hadn't realized just how drunk he was until he did that. His vision blurred and nausea twisted in his gut. He stumbled to the door and it took a few tries to open it. He was so fucking stupid. It something happened he wouldn't be of any use. He made his way towards his cell using the walls to brace himself. He didn't get very far before he turned a corner and Beth was in front of him. She watched him stumble before she ran forward calling his name. Was he dreaming? She went in and out focus and he couldn't be sure what he was seeing. 

"Daryl!" Beth yelled as he stumbled again. "Are you hurt? Are you bit?" She asked him frantically until she reached him. She was just about to grab him when she stepped back. 

"What the hell Daryl! Are you drunk? You reek!" She huffed at him not amused. 

Daryl mumbled, "moonshine" before trying to take another step. 

When he fell Beth reach forward and helped him up. She threw his arm around her shoulder and put hers around his waist helping me forward. 

"Are you insane? My daddy says bad moonshine can make you go blind." She struggled with his weight. Daryl couldn't help it. His limbs weren't doing what he told them. 

"Ain't nothing worth seeing anyway," Daryl slurred.

They didn't talk again as they slowly made it to his cell. He should be embarrassed that he needed help but he was too busy trying not to puke. Once they got into his cell Beth helped him into his bed. She took off his boots and left. She came back a few minutes later with a bucket that she placed next to the bed. She then sat down by his knees. 

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly. 

Daryl nodded then instantly regretted it. His head spun. 

"Just go Beth." He hold head wearily. He just wanted to sleep. 

That took tbe pity out of her eyes and it was replaced with anger. "I noticed that new chick, Emma, was out there for a while. You screwing someone else already?" Her toned was laced with bitterness. 

Daryl suddenly felt a little more sober. "That the kinda guy you think I am? No wonder you don't want me." Daryl didn't mean to say the last part out loud but he must have because she looked at him shocked and saddened. 

"Daryl... it's just... I..." she didn't seem to know what to say. 

"Please just go Beth." Daryl pleaded. He wasn't something he ever would have said sober but the alcohol had loosened his tongue. 

She looked at him miserably for a few moments before getting up and leaving. Daryl fell asleep trying to pretend he didn't see a few tears escape her eyes as she left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented and left kudos. They make me so happy. Sorry for any mistakes. I really need a beta so if you're interested pm me!

Daryl's head was pounding. He groaned as he rolled onto his stomach, hoping to go back to sleep. No luck. It felt like his head was splitting in two. For a moment he didn't remember anything. He didn't remember drinking himself stupid. He didn't remember Beth having to help him into bed and waking up to puke three times throughout the night. That is until he sat up. It all came rushing back then. If he wasn't so focused on the pain in his head and stomach he would have been embarrassed. He needed a shower. Probably something to eat too, even though it sounded horrible. Daryl had had enough hangovers in his life to know what he needed to do. 

Daryl forced himself to get up and head to the showers. He smelled like a bar, the alcohol seeping out of his pores. He felt a little closer to human when he was done. He made it in just in time for lunch. What he wouldn't give for some nice and greasy hangover food. And coffee. Fuck he missed coffee. He would just have to make due with some leftover rabbit stew that Carol made. Not in the mood for conversation he sat in the corner on the ground against the wall. Daryl's entire posture screamed leave me alone and for once, everybody actually did. He could still feel eyes on him but he never looked up to see who it was. He didn't want to know how Beth was looking at him after last night. Maybe she was still glaring at him or maybe it was pity she had her in eyes. Hell, she might not even be staring at him at all. 

Daryl managed to choke down a small bowl of stew and headed out to work on the fence. The growling and moans made his headache worse but he didn't mind the physical labor. It was nice to be able to just focus on the task. He knew lunch was done when Tyreese and Michonne showed up to help fifteen minutes later. It was decided that Daryl and Michonne would start digging the holes for the cement while Tyreese would start putting the fence braces on the weakest points. Daryl grabbed a shovel and got to work. Before he got too far he was interrupted by a throat clearing from Michonne. He stopped and glanced at her knowing what she wanted to talk about. He wasn't going to make it easy though and waited for her to start. 

She rolled her eyes before saying, "So we never got to finish our conversation." 

"Ain't nothing to talk about it. And even if there was it ain't anyone's business." Daryl gave her a hard look. What is with all these damn females not leaving him alone? He just wanted to do his work in silence. 

Michonne looked him over and he felt like he was being x-rayed. Holding her stare was uncomfortable but there was no way he was backing down. Finally she released him from her stare. 

"I'm not going to say I know the situation. I just know that Beth is young-"

"She's not a fucking kid!" Daryl interrupted her. 

"I know that Daryl. I didn't say she was. I said she was young. Beth is beautiful, smart, and more mature than anyone gives her credit for. But she's also inexperienced. She was 16 when the world fell apart and I'm willing to bet she's never been in a mature relationship. I also have an idea that neither have you." She smirked at him. "So all I'm saying is be careful with her. She has lost a lot." 

"Don't matter anyways. It's done." Daryl mumbled the words. Michonne looked confused for a moment, but then her expression became understanding. 

"Didn't know you were one to give up on what you want Dixon." She said, correctly guessing that it wasn't him that was the reluctant one. Then she left to start her own work. 

Daryl thought back over what Michonne said as he starting digging again. Beth had lost her mom and brother not only once but twice, thinking they were a just sick the first time. Then her boyfriend died. She lost her home. Patricia was torn apart still holding Beth's hand. Her dad lost his leg. Lori died. Daryl could hardly imagine. Yeah he lost his brother and he missed him but Daryl was used to Merle being gone. The only difference was Daryl knew he wasn't coming back this time. His lost his mom way before the world went to shit. Beth had lost so much more than him, even the will to live at one point. Was it possible that she was just scared? Was she afraid of getting too close? It's possible. However, Daryl thought it made more sense that she just didn't want to be with old redneck like himself. Not for anything more than sex at least. He didn't blame her. Nobody would be okay with it, except maybe Michonne. Hershel, Maggie, Rick, and Carol would probably lose all respect for him. Maybe it would be worth it, but not if it hurt Beth. That was unacceptable. Daryl didn't know what was right or what was real at the moment. 

Maybe he was too hasty in his decision to ignore Beth. He should of let her explain. Say what she wanted to. Even if it was just that she couldn't be with a man like him. He could take it. Knowing was better than wondering right? Daryl wasn't sure but as he finished his last hole he decided he would seek Beth out tonight and let her say her peace. 

\--------------

They got about half the fence done when it became too dark to work. Exhausted from the work and his hangover Daryl made his way inside to take a quick nap before his shift on watch duty. Not for the first time he was surprised to find Beth sitting on his bed. Not sure what to do or say Daryl put his crossbow against the wall and sat next to Beth on the bed, keeping his gaze straight ahead. He figured she came for a reason and he would let her say what she wanted. 

"I'm so sorry Daryl." Daryl looked to her in surprise. He was the drunken idiot last night. She continued. "I'm sorry I pushed you into having sex with me." 

"Beth you didn't-" he started to say but was cut off. 

"Let me finish please." She asked and waited for him to nod before continuing. "That night at the cabin, that was both of us. After though, you wanted to forget about it but I didn't let you. I wanted to keep feeling that good. I hadn't felt so good and alive since before... since before the barn and trying to kill myself. I was selfish. And then I insisted on cuddling. I should've just left right after but once again it felt too good. Being there with you. Talking to you. I knew something was changing but I ignored it." 

She paused and sighed. "And now I've messed everything up. I can't give you what you want. I miss you Daryl. I miss being your friend. But I just... I just can't be anything more. I understand if you can't be my friend. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything." 

Her words were painful. Each one like a knife. He didn't when Beth Greene starting being so damn important to him but she was. 

"Why?" He asked so softly he softly he wasn't sure she heard him. 

She did. "I doesn't matter. I just can't be what you want Daryl. You deserve so much more and you don't even know it." 

She stood up and started to leave when Daryl grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked at him. 

"It does matter. If you really don't want me because you don't have feelings for me, I can live with that. But don't run away because you're scared. Look at me and make me believe you don't want me and I'll leave you alone." 

She stared at him for what felt like forever, and then look him right in his eyes and said, "I don't have feelings for you." 

She left right after that leaving Daryl stunned. For the first time in days a slow smile spread across his face. Daryl found himself having a little hope because he didn't believe her at all. 

\------

Daryl left Beth alone for the next few days. He had in no way given up on Beth. He wanted to have her guard down. So while he didn't ignore her and she didn't avoid him, he mostly left her alone. On the fourth day he finally got his chance to be alone with her. 

He knew Beth liked to read in the library at night after everyone has gone to bed. Daryl used to sneak in and sit with her while she did. When she saw him she would smile and make room for him on the couch. They would just sit together while she read to herself and Daryl would get lost in thought. So yesterday Daryl decided to check if she was there with no luck. 

He was quietly entering the library to check again. When he glanced around one of the stacks he saw her head peeking over the back of the couch. He made his way slowly over to her. 

"New book?" 

Beth jumped in her seat and put her hand to her chest. "Dary! You scared the hell out of me. You need a dang bell." 

Amused at her reaction Daryl smirked and sat down next to her. She smiled back at him before setting her book down. Without wasting any time Daryl leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She responded instantly, almost hungrily, for a moment before pushing him back. 

"Daryl..." she groaned. "You said you wouldn't do this." She tried to stand up but Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. 

"No, I said if you made me believe you didn't want me I would leave you alone. I don't believe you." Daryl said simply and kissed her again. Once again her response was instantaneous, as she moved her soft lips against his. He licked across her bottom lip coaxing her mouth open and deepened the kiss. As their tongues moved together, Beth gripped his shoulders tightly. After what seemed like forever to Daryl she pulled back breathless. He didn't let her go though. Instead, his mouth moved down her neck, to her collarbone. 

"Daryl." It was half moan and half plead. He didn't know what she was pleading for so he just kissed and licked her skin more. He drug his tongue across the tops of her tits that were barely peeking out from her tank top with open mouth kissed. He needed to see more of her. He missed her so much. Missed this so much. He pulled back and lifted her tank top off her body before throwing it carelessly on the floor. That left her in her faded white cotton bra and Daryl had never seen someone look sexier. He then reached around and unhooked her bra letting it join her shirt. He pulled Beth onto his lap with her straddling him. He lowered his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth, feeling it harden against his tongue. 

"Oh god," she moaned louder than she should. It made Daryl harden even more than he already was. She started grinding down hard on his dick and it felt so damn good he was able to forget about the last disastrous time they were in this position. He reached for the button on her jeans. 

"Stand up," he commanded her. She obeyed quickly and started shedding her jeans and panties while Daryl undid his own, pushing them down to his ankles. 

"Come here." Beth climbed back on top of him rubbing her wet pussy over his cock. Daryl felt a wave of pride that he could make her so wet before even touching her between her legs. He needed to make her come before he entered her. He wasn't sure how long he would last he was so damn wound up. He reached between and slid his fingers along her lips until he reached her opening. He slid one finger into her finding her soaking wet for him. 

"Fuck" Beth breathed out as he inserted a second finger into her, pumping them in and out. "We shouldn't...I can't..." 

Daryl paused and she whined starting to move herself on his fingers while still trying to protest. 

"You wanna stop? Say the word and I will." Daryl waited a moment but still got no response. She just started to ride his fingers.   
"Answer me Beth." He pulled his fingers out making her groan in frustration . 

"I don't want to stop. But I still can't...can't give you what you want." 

Knowing she didn't want to stop, Daryl thrust his fingers back into her making her cry out and bury her face in neck. "Bullshit. Tell me you don't feel something for me. Tell me it's just sex." He sped up his pace, fucking her harder with his fingers. He could tell she was getting close. 

"I..I..I have feelings for you... but... it doesn't change anything" she stuttered out in between moans and cries. 

That's all Daryl needed to hear. He pulled his fingers out once again but before she could protest he slammed up into her. It was the best fucking feeling in the world, like coming home after being gone for a long time. He gripped her hips and thrusted into her from below. Beth had already been so close to the edge that with a few more thrusts she came, her walls pulsing around him causing causing a gush of wetness to coat him as she cried out his name. He slowed his movements, letting her come down before she took control and started to move up and down on his cock. She rode him slowly at first, a little awkward in her rhythm. Daryl put his hand on her hips to help guide her movements, and it was before long that she found her confidence. She was riding him hard, her tits bouncing in his face. 

"Fuck Beth. Feel so damn good." He grunted out, close to coming. He was dizzy with pleasure, trying to hold out for her second orgasm. 

"Touch me. Please." Beth begged him. 

Daryl reached between them and thumbed circles over her clit. That was all it took and Beth was coming on his cock again. Daryl lifted her up and off him just in time to spill himself onto the concrete floor, since they had forgotten a condom in their haste. Beth collapsed against his side, spent and he put his arm around her pulling her closer. They sat like that for a while, not bothering to dress. Daryl was content with being close to her. Not being with her like this was torture so he relished the quiet comfort as long as he could.

Eventually though, Beth stood up pulling on her clothes, and Daryl sighed before doing the same. She stood in front of him awkwardly for a moment before saying, "I... uh.. should go." 

"Like hell Greene. You're gonna sit your ass down and talk to me." Daryl growled at her. She admitted to having feelings for him and he'd be damned if he let her walk away without an explanation. 

"There's no point. I told ya. I can't be in a relationship with you." 

"Why? You said you had feelings for me. So what's the god damn problem?" Daryl was getting frustrated with her. Apparently, Beth was too because she started to pace in front of him, agitated. 

"The problem is I'm scared!" She burst out. "I can't handle losing someone else Daryl. I can't handle getting involved with you, eventually falling in love with you, only to lose you. And don't you dare say I won't because that is not something you can promise me!" She snapped at him when he opened his mouth to do just that. It seemed the floodgates had opened and she kept going, pouring out all her fears. 

"I don't even say goodbye anymore Daryl. I don't cry anymore either. And you would be the most dangerous person to care about because you go on runs all the time. You go hunting all the time. Not a week goes by where you don't leave those prison gates at least three or four times. It's amazing and selfless, all the things you do for us. But it's also dangerous. I wouldn't want you to go. Which isn't fair because doing those things, that's who you are." She stopped taking a deep breath, holding in the tears she refused to let fall anymore. 

Daryl stood up and very awkwardly pulled Beth into a stiff hug. She crushed herself to him and after after a few more moments Daryl felt himself relax a little. He rested his cheek on her head, taking a few moments to gather his thoughts. 

"You're right. I can't promise nothing will ever happen to me. It's too dangerous a world for that. But shutting yourself off from not feeling isn't living Beth. I spend my whole life doing just that." He stopped a moment. "You already said you feel something for me. It's gonna hurt anyways. Don't you wanna make it worth it?" 

She was quiet for a while and Daryl knew she was thinking. He just continued to hold her hoping it wasn't the last time. 

"You're right. I wanna do this. Be with you." She said it so shyly you would think they'd never been intimate. 

"Good" was all he said before taking her hand to lead her back to his cell. He couldn't wait to her naked again.


	11. Chapter 11

There are very few times in his life that Daryl can honestly say he was happy. There was a few sporadic moments with his mom when he was young. There was maybe a few hours here and there with friends when he was growing up that he could remember fondly. But the most memorable happy moment in his life was when Merle showed up again to take him away from his piece of shit father. The thought of never taking a beating again had him more excited than he would ever admit or show. That only lasted for a short moment though, until he realized what life with Merle was like. He found himself doing whatever Merle said they would be that day. Stupid, reckless shit that he was lucky hadn't ended in him doing time. It was better than being with his old man though and Daryl didn't know that life could be better. Then the dead starting walking the Earth and who the hell could be happy in a world like this? That was life as Daryl knew it. 

However, when he woke up to find himself wrapped around a naked Beth, Daryl was happier than he could ever remember being. For the first time in a really long time he felt a real smile spread across his face. They were spooning in his bed and Daryl was wrapped around her possessively; his arm slung over stomach with no space between their bodies. She was so beautiful. Their blanket had slipped down to her waist, leaving her top half exposed. Daryl couldn't help but lift his hand and run it along the curve of her body causing her to shift in her sleep while goose bumps formed on her skin. Even though he knew she was waking he couldn't seem to stop touching her. He moved his hand from the curve of her neck over her shoulders and down the side of her body once more. His traveled over her stomach and up to drag lightly over the swell of her breasts until barely brushing over her nipple in a teasing caress. Daryl did the same teasing touch to her other breast, growling in satisfaction when both nubs hardened. He was so caught up in his ministrations that he didn't noticed that her breath was no longer even, but coming out in small gasps, until she let out a low sound when he pinched her nipple. 

Smiling, Daryl buried his face in her neck and murmured, "mornin'." 

Beth giggled from the tickling his breath on her neck caused. "Mmhhh morning." 

Daryl nuzzled her neck, sometimes kissing it, sometimes just inhaling her intoxicating scent. He stopped when Beth grabbed his hand and placed it back onto her tit and whispered, "Don't stop." 

Unable to deny her anything, not that he wanted to, he picked up where he left off. His touched went between softly massaging her to pinching her roughly, then back to softly teasing the pain away. He started to trail his hand down lower, through her curls until his fingertips met her clit. He skipped right over it and continued lower earning a groan from her lips. He found her entrance and entered her just enough to gather some of her wetness before moving back up to bundle of nerves and stroking her the way she liked. 

Her sounds were becoming too loud so Beth turned her head while he worked her, and kissed him roughly, letting him swallow every noise she made. She was wound up from all the teasing and it didn't take long before she came. After taking a moment to come down she reached behind her to grasp his cock and stroke it a few times before directing him to her wetness. Daryl however didn't enter her but instead reached over her body to grab a condom. He quickly put it over his dick before returning to his place behind her. He lifted her leg and put a thigh between them to open her up more before slowly sliding in her warm, wet pussy. He pushed her leg back down, making her squeeze tighter around him and his thrusts more shallow. He set a steady pace of snapping his hips forward hard and slowly sliding almost all the way back out. 

"Fuck you feel so good." Daryl groaned in her ear causing her to shiver and call out his name softly. "So fucking tight," he moaned when she squeezed him with her muscles. This was the most vocal Daryl had ever been. He couldn't help it. Being inside Beth was fucking heaven. As Beth reached her climax she became louder and louder, so she shoved her face in the pillow, muffling her sounds of release. Daryl reached his peak and his rhythm stuttered as he finished in the condom. For a moment they just lay there, him still inside her, bodies pressed together. 

Daryl kissed her shoulder before pulling out and disposing of the condom. He pulled on his boxers and threw Beth her bra and panties. He didn't notice the look on her face at first. It wasn't until he was almost fully dressed that he turned and saw the hurt look on her face as she stood there fully dressed. He was confused. 

"I guess... I uh should go.." It was mumbled and her head was down. When she turned to go Daryl grabbed her hand. 

"Where you going?" 

"I thought you wanted me to go." She gestured toward her clothes. 

Daryl chuckled, no longer confused. "Naw girl." He shook his head. "Just don't want anyone coming in and seeing us naked. Be a hell of a way to tell people." 

Beth instantly relaxed at his words and grinned at him. She plopped down onto his bed and patted the spot next to her. 

"Well then. It's still early. So get over here Mr. Dixon." She gave him a sly smile and leaned back on her elbows. 

"Yes ma'am." He covered her body with his and leaned down to kiss her. 

Fifteen minutes and later and they were panting for breath. Beth's hair was mussed and her lips were swollen. She also had beard burn on her chin. Daryl knew he had marks on his chest from her kisses. They had made out like teenagers and Daryl had the strange urge to giggle. It was one he would never give into because a Dixon did not fucking giggle. Beth however, had no qualms about it. Her giggle gave him a feeling he could only identify as pure affection for the blonde underneath him.  
Daryl pulled back and fixed his shirt. Beth did the same still smiling brightly. 

"I could get used to this; waking up next to you." 

For a moment Daryl panicked at her words. While he wasn't running from his feelings the idea of doing something so domestic scared him, though he would never admit to being afraid of anything. He didn't know how to be a boyfriend, if you can even call him that. He wasn't a boy, he was a man. Waking up together everyday wasn't something he had ever done or wanted to do. But then he remembered the way he felt this morning- happy and content. She was right. He could get used to it. And while that still scared him it would be worth it to feel like that. 

However all he said was, "me too." 

He held out a hand to help her up. Once she was standing he pulled her into him and kissed her forehead. "I gotta go hunting. Be back in a few hours hopefully." 

"Alright, see you tonight?" Her question was unsure and Daryl couldn't help but give her a small smile in return. It was nothing more than a twitch of his lips but he watched her relax slightly after he did. He gave her a nod and she started walking out of his cell. She tossed a smile over shoulder at him and disappeared. 

\-----------

Daryl let his arrow fly, nailing the squirrel to the tree. It was his last kill of the day. Finally fixing things with Beth had led to him to be able to fully concentrate on the hunt for the first time in a while. He had a string of squirrels and about six rabbits. A deer or boar would have been great but it was still a good haul. 

He loved the woods. It felt great to get out the prison. He hated being cooped up in a cell but the perch just wasn't a good option. The perch may not have been the tiny cage he stayed in now, but there had been no privacy and with too many people now in the prison, it just wasn't working. So he gave in and moved into a cramped ugly cell that he had swore he would never see the inside of back before the turn. Out here in the open it was relatively quiet with the exception of the occasional groans of a walker. He didn't know how much he needed it until he was out here. 

Once he was back inside the fences he headed to the spot where he usually prepared his kills. He had two squirrels done when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He didn't look up as Carol sat beside him and started helping him the way he had taught her. He was glad for the help. He hadn't seen much of her lately and hadn't been good company when he had. 

"Figured you might need the help. That's if you don't mind." Daryl hated that her voice was hesitant and she had felt the need to ask. He must of been a real ass to everyone when Beth rejected him since previously Carol had always just came and helped him. 

"Don't mind." He told her quietly. It was a few more minutes before she spoke again. 

"You seem better today. You ever going to tell me what's been going on with you?" Daryl just shook his head and continued working. 

Carol sighed at his stubbornness before trying again. "Is it the new woman, Emma? It all seemed to start after she got here." 

"Does nobody pay attention but me?" Daryl mumbled the rhetorical question under his breath. Carol must have heard because she gave him a confused look. "I ain't interested and even if I was, she ain't interested in me or any other man around here," He explained 

Her eyes lit up in understanding. "Well then. That makes more sense. It explains why she just laughed when Karen accused her of flirting with Tyreese. We all kind of thought she might be crazy for a moment." She gave a little laugh, probably remembering it differently, taking this new information into account. Daryl was hoping he had distracted her from her questions, but his hopes were shot when she narrowed her gaze at him, undeterred. 

"So if not Emma then what? You've been been a miserable and grouchy ass." 

"Just drop it!" He said, harsher than he intended. Making sure to soften his voice he continued. "It don't matter alright. Everything's good." 

She stared at him for a moment, as if debating whether to push, but then she smiled and nudged his shoulder. "Fine. But act like that again and I'm going to kick your ass." 

"Pshh. You wish." He said nudging her back. 

He was pleased that things were back to normal between them. Carol was his closest friend and he didn't like hurting her. They spent the rest of the time working and she was chatting away like always. He was almost done with his last rabbit when he looked up and saw Beth walking out to the field with Asskicker on her hip. She always brought her out to Rick and Carl so they could take a break from farming and she could help with lunch. He couldn't help staring. He always loved watching her with Judy. She was such a natural. He could imagine her before the turn being the baby sitter that everyone wanted. Beth was using her hair to play with Judith, tickling her little face with the long strands. Her smile was absolutely breathtaking and Daryl was memorized. 

"Earth to Daryl." Carol waved her hand in front of his face. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from Beth. 

"Hmm?" Daryl hummed at her. 

"I was saying that I'm going to take these inside." She gestured at the meat. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were daydreaming." 

Daryl scoffed and waved her away. "Go on. Get outta here." He smirked at her, showing he was joking. Carol patted his head before walking away. 

\----------

"Tell me something I don't know about you," Beth said to him. 

They were in the guard tower. Beth was huddled in a pile of blankets on the floor while Daryl was standing and looking out into the night. 

"Nothing much to tell." It was mostly true. There was a lot of bad things about his life that she didn't need to know. She had seen his scars but never asked about them. He was grateful because he didn't want to talk about them. His ugly past wasn't something he would ever want to talk about. How do you a tell a girl like Beth, who grew up with a loving family that his was anything but. That's Merle's verbal abuse was just about the closest he ever felt to being loved. You just didn't. 

"Oh come on there's gotta be something. Like... what about relationships. Did you have any serious ones?" 

Daryl shook his head. "No. No relationships."

"Well I mean you obviously weren't a virgin..." she trailed off, not knowing how to voice her question. Daryl got it though. 

"You don't have to be in a relationship to have sex Greene." 

She rolled her eyes at him. "I know that. I just thought... even your first time?" 

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. Lost it in a bathroom bar on my 21st birthday. Don't remember much of it." He shrugged. He just remembers the smell of the dirty bathroom and the smell of cheap perfume. Well that, and that it was over embarrassingly fast. He's not looking at her so he doesn't know what she is thinking in that moment. 

"Horror movies." Daryl says before Beth can respond. "I used to like watching horror movies. Good or bad ones, don't matter."   
He turns to look at her and she is shaking her head, trying not to laugh and failing. He quirks an eyebrow. "Something funny about that?" He tries to sound offended but he can't keep the amusement out of his voice. 

"Just imagining big, bad, Daryl Dixon sitting on his couch watching cheesy 80's horror movies." He laughs with her. 

They spend the rest of his shift swapping stories. Beth tells him five stories for every one he tells her but she doesn't seem to mind. He's careful to keep it all light. Maybe one day he'll be able to tell her everything. If there's anyone worth sharing with, it's Beth. They go to their own cells, not wanting to risk being caught. Daryl can't help think that it feels wrong. That she should be sleeping beside him. He thinks maybe it might be time to Hershel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the response to the last chapter! Thank you all so much! I hope you like this one as well. Comment and let me know what you like and what you don't like.   
> :)
> 
> I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. The next update might be a little long in coming. Two dogs broke through my backyard fence and viciously attacked my dog. He fought back and defended our puppy well but was seriously injured. Thanks to him our puppy was completely unharmed. So that means I'm not only taking care of an almost 4 month old and an almost 3 year old but my hurt doggy too. Also my wisdom tooth is impacted so I might be unable to write for a few days next week. So I hope you all are patient with me. Lastly I'm tumblr if you want to check my blog out. Book-lover89 if you're interested.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every one of you who read this! Thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter.

The next few months were just about as perfect as they could get for Daryl. He and Beth had settled into a routine of stolen kisses and hidden moments. He had begun to train her in addition to her training with Michonne. It not only served to help keep her safe but was also an excuse to spend even more time with her. He also started teaching her to hunt and track. He had told Rick that if anything ever happened to him it would be good for someone else to be able to take up his job and that Beth seemed to have a natural talent for it. Rick was skeptical. Hershel seemed to be the only one who was willing to trust in Beth. He respected Daryl's and Michonne's judgements enough to have faith in his youngest daughter's abilities. Although they had fun together, she took her training seriously and had vastly improved. Despite most still being wary of her abilities, Beth was allowed on runs now. Her newfound confidence was something that Daryl found extremely sexy. She had this new light to her as she started finding her place in the group. She loved helping out with Judith but being able to go on runs and provide for the people she called family made her feel like a fully contributing member. 

There was only issue between the two of them; Beth wanted to keep their relationship a secret and Daryl didn't. He was tired of sneaking around, tired of not having Beth in his bed every night, and he was tired of feeling like he was betraying Hershel. At first he understood her reasoning. She said their relationship was new and she didn't want to be under a microscope while they were figuring out how to be together. Daryl understood that. He had no idea how to be in a relationship and he knew everyone would be waiting for him screw up, wait for him to hurt her. But he hadn't. They'd been carrying on for four months now and with the exception of a few disagreements here and there it had been smooth sailing. If Daryl were a sappy man he'd say him and Beth were made for each other. That maybe if such a thing was real, that Beth was his soul mate. It was a good thing he wasn't a sappy man. When it became apparent that things were going good he brought up telling her dad again and again she didn't want to. This last time her excuse was she wasn't ready. She needed more time. Why he wasn't sure and when he pushed her to elaborate all she did was clam right up and make excuses. He'd had enough. He couldn't even look Hershel in the eye anymore knowing what he was doing with his daughter. He wanted Hershel to be okay with him being with Beth and knew Hershel wouldn't appreciate being lied to and carrying on behind his back.

Daryl was really starting to wonder if she was even serious about him or if she was ashamed of him. He didn't want to think she felt that way but what else could it be? It would makes sense. Despite how well they were together he would always know that Beth was too good for him. If they had ever met when the world was right she wouldn't have looked at him twice. She would probably have been scared of him. He wouldn't blame her. He had been angry at the world and everyone in it and knew it showed then. His temper had always been simmering just under surface, ready to come out at the slightest provocation. He was an asshole. An angry, loud, redneck asshole. He had to be in order to survive around Merle and the people he hung around. For some reason Beth seemed to want him. He was always waiting until she realized he was no good for her and to break it off. Until then he was going to enjoy every moment he was lucky enough to get with her. He was willing to let her go if that's what she really wanted and it seemed it might be coming faster than he expected. Daryl still had his pride though. He wasn't willing to be her dirty little secret. It wasn't like he wanted to flaunt their relationship. He was too private of a person for that. Nobody but Hershel and maybe Rick had to know for all he cared. They were the ones that mattered. He just wished she would talk to him, tell him the real problem.

Daryl sighed as he made his way into the office they used for council meetings. He needed to focus. He took an empty seat and hoped this meeting didn't take long. He was supposed to meet Beth for training in less than hour. It went by pretty fast and he was the first up and headed towards the door, anxious to meet Beth. He hadn't spent any time with her in two days. He went on a two day hunting trip which ended in a boar and and a buck. Daryl heard Hershel call his name but with everyone talking, it was easy to pretend he didn't hear, and ducked out of the room. He couldn't talk to Hershel. Not right now. 

When he walked out of the prison doors he saw Beth out in the field stretching and he couldn't contain a small grin. He was supposed to be training her in self defense today but changed his mind. He wanted to be away from the eyes of everyone. He walked over to Carl who was walking around with Judith on his hip. Daryl could hear him pointing out random things and naming them. 

"Carl." Daryl called to him. 

Carl pointed at him and said, "Look Judy, it's Daryl." Judith squealed a happy sound and went back to sucking on her fingers. 

Daryl ruffled her hair affectionately before looking at Carl. "I'm gonna take Beth out to check the snares and teach her how to make them. Tell Hershel when you see him." 

"Alright." Carl adjusted Asskicker on his hip and Daryl turned to leave. He didn't get far before Carl called out to him. 

"Hey Daryl. You think you can teach me some of this stuff too sometime?" 

He sounded so damn hopeful that Daryl couldn't say no, even though it would cut some of his time with Beth. 

"Ask your dad. If he says okay I'll find some time to teach you." 

A huge smile spread across Carl's face. "Thanks Daryl!" 

"Yeah. Yeah." Daryl grumbled as he walked away but Carl could tell he didn't mind. 

Beth looked up at him as Daryl approached her with a smile on her face. 

"Grab your weapons and come on." Daryl told her. She looked surprised but did as he asked and grabbed her knives. 

"Where to Mr. Dixon?" He glared at her but there was no heat to it, so she just laughed and gestured for him to lead the way. 

"We're leaving the prison?" Beth questioned as he lead her through the hole in the fence and then closed it back up. 

"Yeah. Gonna do snares today." 

The moment they were out of sight and into the treeline, Daryl turned and grabbed Beth by the hips and pulled her into him. His lips met hers and muffled her sound of surprise. Daryl melted into the kiss after she responded and let go of the tension he didn't realize he was holding. It felt so right for her to be pressed up against him. She tasted so good and he couldn't get enough of her. Kissing was something he usually avoided. Not with Beth though. Never with Beth. He would spend all day kissing her if he could. Daryl finally pulled away and held her close. 

"Been wanting to do that all day." 

She gazes up at him, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and eyes dilated, and says, "have you now?" 

"Mmhhmm" he hummed and kissed the top of her head. 

"Me too," she whispered as he let go and pulled her farther into the trees. 

"If I'm learning how to track and hunt, why do I need to learn about snares too?" Beth questions him as they walk. 

"You might not always have a weapon you can hunt with. Can't throw a knife at a deer Greene." Beth laughs. 

"Okay, okay. Point taken." She suddenly gets serious. "Can you also teach me how to skin and prep a kill? It's disgusting but there's no point in hunting if I don't know how." 

Daryl is suddenly serious too. He doesn't want to think of a situation where he wouldn't be there to do these things for her, but he knows it's important that she be able to survive on her own no matter what. "Yeah. I can do that." 

They spend the next couple hours checking each snare and Daryl teaches her how to make one. He makes her tie knots over and over again until it becomes second nature. There wasn't many walkers around and Daryl was grateful for that. They ended up with a few rabbits and headed back to the prison. 

Just like before right before they come into sight Daryl grabs her and kisses her until they're both dizzy. They make plans to meet up for his shift in the guard tower at midnight and part ways. 

\----------------------------

 

Daryl doesn't turn when he hears the door open, knowing it's her by the sound of her steps. She's getting lighter on her feet with every tracking lesson and he is proud of her. She walks up to him and wraps her arms around him from behind and rests her cheek on his shoulder blade. He puts a hand over hers and stares out into the night. He enjoys the embrace for a moment before turning around and cupping her face in his hands, thumbs caressing her skin. Beth gazes up at him and the look in her eyes somehow takes his breath away and terrifies him at the same time. He leans down and gently brushes his lips against hers. Beth shivers and grips his waist harder. He applies more pressure, the sweet kiss turning into something more.   
Daryl licks her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she opens her mouth for him. His tongue is slowly sliding against hers in a whisper of a touch that makes his cock ache. One of his hands leaves her face to grip her hip and pull her closer. He wants to let her feel how much he needs her. 

Just as Beth reaches to undo a button on his shirt they hear someone coming up the stairs. They both freeze for a fraction of a second before they hurriedly break apart and put some distance between them. Daryl puts his back to the door trying to regain his senses. The door opens seconds later and Carl enters.

"Hey Daryl I was wondering..." He breaks off when he sees Beth there. "Oh hey Beth. What are doing here?" 

Beth is slightly flushed but doesn't hesitate. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd try to relieve Daryl." She shrugs . "You know how he is though. Thought I'd keep him company instead." 

Carl doesn't seem suspicious. Just smiles and then turns to Daryl. "Dad says it's okay if you teach me stuff. When do you think we could start?" 

"Don't know yet. I'll let you know." 

Carl beams at him, says his thanks, and disappears back down the stairs. 

Daryl hears Beth let out a breath when they can't hear him anymore. She looks nervous. "Do you think he noticed anything? I don't think he did but I'm not sure." 

Daryl keeps his back to her. He is frustrated and trying to reign it in. 

"It wouldn't be a problem if we could just tell your dad about us." 

"Not this again." He can tell she was frustrated too without even looking at her. 

"Aren't you sick of this? Sick of sneaking around, of worrying about being caught? Cuz I sure fucking am." 

"I'm not ready Daryl. It's that simple." Her voice is softer but there's an edge to it. 

He finally turns to look at her. "Why?" It was as close to plea as Daryl would ever get. He just wants to understand. 

She averts her eyes and shifts her weight. She says nothing. 

"You ashamed of me?" His voice is quiet but he can't keep the hurt from creeping into it. 

Her eyes widen in shock. "Of course not Daryl! How could you think that?" 

He throws his hands up. "I don't know what to think Beth! Ya won't talk to me. I've been wracking my brain and all I can come up with is either you're ashamed of being with me or ya ain't in this as much as I thought." Daryl's voice rises with each word until he is yelling. 

Beth opens her mouth to respond but he cuts her off. "Just go. I ain't dealing with this shit. You obviously ain't ready for this." 

"So you're back to this! Cutting me off and running away because you're afraid of what I might say." 

"I ain't afraid of nothing," he snaps back at her. 

"That's bullshit! You know damn well I'm in this as much as you." 

"Why can't you just fucking tell me?" 

"I don't want to tell my daddy because I love you, you stupid, noble, stubborn ass!" She screams at him. 

He freezes. He can't comprehend what she just said. He must of heard wrong. She couldn't of said that she loved him. He opens his mouth stupidly, not even knowing if he could speak, but she wasn't done. 

"I don't want to lose you Daryl. I know how much you respect my daddy and Rick. I know that you're a good man and if they had a problem with us, I'm afraid you would walk away. Because you think it would be right." She has tears in her eyes and Daryl can't take it anymore. He walks up to her and cradles her face in his hand. 

"You love me?" 

"Yes" she chokes out on tearful laugh. "I love you Daryl Dixon." 

The biggest smile spreads across his face at the words he didn't even know he needed to hear. 

"You think too good of me. I'm a selfish man Beth. I ain't giving you up for nothing." And then he kisses her. And he doesn't stop. 

Much much later as she is falling asleep in his bed and in his arms, he whispers in her ear, "I love you too Beth Greene."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it. Feedback is always appreciated. :)

"Are you sure?" Beth asks Daryl nervously as she slips on her boots. 

"I'm sure." Daryl eases on his vest and grabs his crossbow. He can understand her trepidation but he isn't going to change his mind. 

"Don't you think it might be better if I go with you? Or maybe I do it myself?" She moves closer to him and he kisses her lightly on her lips. 

"Naw. I got this. It's something that I have to do." He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She still looks skeptical.

"Alright, but if he shoots you don't say I didn't warn you." She shrugs like she isn't concerned but he can still see the worry in her eyes. 

Daryl chuckles. "I'll be fine," he reassures her before he kisses her again and heads out of his cell to go find Hershel. 

He doesn't know if he was lying to her or not. He can really only see this going one way. As much as he and Hershel get along, no man wants his baby girl with a redneck almost twice her age. He wouldn't even blame him if Hershel shot him. But he had are very tiny bit of hope that Hershel might tolerate it. Daryl is holding on tightly to that hope because he wasn't lying to Beth last night. He wasn't giving her up for nothing. Not now. She was the single best thing in his life and the only person to ever really show him love. Now that he wasn't worrying over why she wanted to stay a secret he could see it. Her love shined through in every touch, in every word, and in every look. He'd be a damn fool to throw that kind of thing away. 

Right as he passes Rick's cell, he hears his name being called. He stops and peers in to see Rick sitting on the edge of his bunk, feeding Asskicker her bottle. 

"Hey Daryl. Can I talk to you?" 

"Yeah." He says a little impatiently. He wants to get this chat with Hershel over. Before he loses his nerve. 

Rick doesn't say anything for a moment, just stares at him. 

"Spit it out man." 

Rick rubs his face, looking a little weary and then nods. "Alright. I came by your cell this morning to talk about Carl and you were still sleeping..." He trails off but he doesn't need to say anything more. 

Fuck. The last thing he needs is another person knowing before he can tell Hershel. He wonders for a moment if Rick already told Hershel but he knows he didn't. Rick would talk to him first. That's how he is. Well that and Hershel hasn't come to shoot him yet. 

"I..." Daryl just shakes head. He doesn't have a clue about what he should say. Words were never his strong suit.

Rick seems to understand. "How long?" 

"A while." Daryl says, not elaborating. 

"Do you love her?" Rick's voice is quiet, as if he's trying not to scare him off. 

Daryl doesn't answer right away. He may have said it to Beth but he's not sure he's ready to tell anyone else yet. Rick keeps staring at him, unrelenting. Daryl finally sighs. He gives the slightest nod of his head, barely a movement but Rick sees. Rick deflates at the answer and smiles at him. 

"You tell Hershel yet?" Rick is smirking at him. 

"Im 'bout to." 

Rick stands up and claps him on the shoulder. "Good luck brother." He laughs. 

"That's it?" Daryl questions him. Not believing it was that easy. 

"What do you mean?" Rick asks. 

"You don't got a problem with this?" Daryl is incredulous. Even if he ever thought Rick might be okay with him and Beth, he expected him to have concerns. 

"No." Rick says with conviction. "I trust you with my life, with the life of my kids. How could I not trust you with Beth's heart too? You're my brother Daryl." 

Daryl is stunned. He didn't expect that. He honestly doesn't know what to say. The only brother he ever had was Merle. He loved him but he wasn't the best brother a person could have. They were blood and he missed him but Rick was his family too. These days family didn't just mean you share DNA. He knows that now. Though he would never admit it out loud, Rick saying that meant a lot to him.

Despite how he felt Daryl just shrugs at Rick and mumbles something unintelligible. Once again, Rick proves how well he knows him by giving him a knowing smile and shooing him out so he can find Hershel. Daryl's grateful. 

It takes a while to find him. For a one legged old man he sure can get around. Daryl finally finds him out garden tending to some plants. When Daryl approaches him he starts to get up from his awkward kneeling position and Daryl hurries over to help him up. Once he's steady, Hershel makes his way over to the bench Daryl brought back from a run because he knew Hershel liked to sit out here. Daryl stands there fidgeting not knowing how to start. Hershel watches for a minute before he takes pity on him and motions for Daryl to take a seat. They sit in comfortable silence for as few minutes. When it's obvious Daryl isn't going to talk Hershel breaks the silence. 

"You finally coming to tell me about you and my daughter?" His voice is neutral, neither anger nor happiness detectable. 

"How...?" Daryl asks bewildered. Hershel already knowing wasn't in any of the scenarios he'd thought of before seeking him out. 

"I'm not blind. Beth is my daughter and I know her very well. She hasn't been looking me in the eye for months. Neither have you for that matter." Daryl feels ashamed. It had already felt wrong not telling him and hearing the slight disappointment in Hershel's tone made him feel so small. He was really wasn't good enough for this man's daughter. 

Hershel continues. "At first I was angry. I won't lie about that. Not because it was you. No, it had nothing to do with that. It was because I have a hard time seeing Beth as anything but the sixteen year old, sheltered girl from the farm. Dad's are always the last to know when their daughter's grow up." Hershel pauses with a far off gaze and Daryl can only guess he's thinking about Beth when she was little. "But she has grown up. She's not a little girl anymore. I see that now."

"I learned a long time ago not to let my anger dictate my actions, so I waited until I was calm enough to try to approach you. You were good at avoiding me though. So I watched instead." 

"And what did ya see?" Daryl asks curiously when Hershel doesn't speak for a few minutes. He thought they hid it well. The only two other people who knew happened to actually see them and not figure it out on their own.

"I see a man who loves my daughter. I see a man who not only protects her but teaches her to protect herself. I see that she loves you too. I also see the way you both look at one another when you think no one's looking. I see her happy. That is the most important thing. That she's happy." Hershel sighs before turning to Daryl and looking him straight in the eye. "No man is ever good enough for your little girl. Until one is." 

Hershel reaches into his pocket and pulls something out but it's too small for Daryl to see. "Now I had something I planned on giving to the man Beth chooses, like the pocket watch I gave Glenn. Unfortunately when we had to leave the farm I wasn't able to get it. However, I do have this." 

Hershel opens his hand and sitting in the palm of his hand are two rings. Wedding rings. One is the simple white gold band that Hershel has been wearing since Daryl has known him. The other is a delicate white gold ring with a circular diamond in the center and two small square diamonds on either side. It was simple but beautiful. 

"I can't.. I can't accept this," Daryl says with a shake of his head. He is so overwhelmed with a million thoughts buzzing through his mind and he can't seem to string them together. 

"Yes you can. Now look, I'm not saying you need to marry Beth. But this is the only thing left of her mother's that she can have. I think it can mean whatever you want it to. You don't have to wear it. Just keep it." Hershel pushes the rings into Daryl's hand. 

Daryl holds them almost reverently. His eyes start to burn and well with tears. "Thank you," he chokes out around the lump in his throat. Hershel was a better man than he ever knew and Daryl already thought so much of the man in front of him. As usually he doesn't know what to say or what to feel. 

"You're a good man Daryl. Don't ever forget that." Hershel says as he shakes Daryl hand. He then stands and starts heading back towards the prison. 

"I'm gonna treat her right Hershel. I swear." 

Hershel turns and says, "I've never doubted that son." He then continues to walk away leaving Daryl with alone to process his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl has been sitting on that bench for hours, hands idly playing with the rings, going over and over the things Hershel said to him. He was trying to process the fact that Hershel not only accepted his relationship with Beth, but he gave him wedding rings and not just any wedding rings either; Hershel had given him his own ring that Daryl has never seen him without. It was an honor, one Daryl wasn't sure he was worthy of or ready for, but it was given to him nonetheless. Marriage wasn't something he had given much thought to beyond knowing how destructive his parents’ marriage was. With no relationships under his belt, he had no reason to think beyond the morning after he had scratched an itch. Now, with the world the way it was, it seemed pointless to promise forever when his life could end at any moment. Despite the protection the prison gives, Daryl never forgets how dangerous this world is, especially with him leaving the relative safety of the gates as often as he does. It was something Beth still struggles with. She never says a word to lead him to believe that she didn't want him going, but Daryl never misses the look in her eyes when he did leave. She puts up a wall that doesn't go down until he comes back in one piece. It was a forced detachment that Daryl didn't begrudge her because he had a job to do, and if that's how she coped, who was he to stop her?

When Maggie and Glenn got married, he secretly scoffed at their sentimentality. There was no law to back their commitment. What was the point other than for show? Wasn't just being together enough? He can't help but wonder if this is something Beth will expect from him one day. He doesn't see the point. They love each other and that's all that matters. Then again, if this is what Beth wants, shouldn't he do it for her?

Annoyed at himself, Daryl shoves the rings in his pocket and decides to deal with them later. For now he just wanted to find Beth. He heads back into the prison and when he doesn't see her, he heads toward her cell. For once he's not looking to see who is watching him. For once he's not worried about getting caught. There will be no announcement of them. He has zero intentions of public displays of affection, but he isn't going to hide this…not anymore.

"I love you too daddy." Daryl hears Beth's voice as he approaches her cell. He peeks inside to see Hershel and Beth hugging and figures Hershel had his own talk with Beth about the two of them. He clears his throat to announce himself and they pull away to look at him. The smile that Beth gives him lights up her entire face. He doesn't think he has ever seen her this happy, this carefree. A weight has been lifted off of the both of them. 

"There you are. I was just about to come looking for you. Daddy said he left you outside hours ago."

"I'm here,” he says.

Hershel gives Beth a kiss on her head. "I'm heading back outside to help Rick with the garden. Carol has Judith until lunch time." 

As Hershel passes Daryl on his way out he whispers, "I trust you son, but just remember I still know how to use a shotgun." 

Daryl goes pale and Hershel’s laugh echoes behind him as he leaves.

Beth gives him a questioning look, but he ignores it as goes over to her and wraps his arms around her. She beams up at him before stretching up on her tip toes to kiss him lightly. Daryl hums in contentment and leans into the kiss. She pulls back and heads over to her bed with him trailing behind her. 

"Rick knows,” he tells her. "He's fine with it, too."

"You tell him?" Beth asks.

"No, he, uh, came to my cell this morning."

Beth flushes red knowing what Rick must have seen. 

"Oh. Well that's one way to find out,” she jokes, trying to lessen her embarrassment.

"Don't worry, he didn't see nothing. Blankets covered ya up."

Beth let out a relieved breath. "Oh, thank goodness. I was afraid I would have avoid Rick for a while, which would be hard with Judy."

Daryl chuckles. "I'm the only who gets to see you naked, Greene."

"Mm-hmm" Beth hums as she places a hand on his chin and turns him to face her. "Show me why. Show me I'm yours," she whispers before pulling his face down and touching her lips to his. Daryl groans and kisses her harder, determined to do just that.

He breaks away from her mouth to catch a breath then starts placing soft kisses on her neck. Beth tilts her head to the side giving him better access. His kisses turn hotter and wetter, using his tongue more as he makes his way down to her collar bone. When Beth lets out a breathy moan, his cock stiffens. He sucks harder and leaves his mark on her; its purple color stands out against her smooth pale skin and Daryl feels of rush of possessiveness. This woman is his and he is hers and he's never felt better about that.

Beth abruptly pulls away and stands up, leaving him confused until he sees her adjusting the sheets over the entrance to give them privacy. Mostly everyone is outside doing their jobs, like Daryl should be, but he doesn't care for the moment, especially when Beth pulls her tank top over her head, baring her tits to him. She yanks her jeans off leaving her in nothing but a tiny pair of black panties. His blood starts pumping faster and his breath catches at the sight of her.

"C'mere,” he crooks a finger at her and she climbs onto his lap, straddling his thighs. She yanks at his shirt until he helps her pull it off. She runs her hands up over his skin and he lets out a hiss when she pinches his nipple. He kisses her roughly and cups a breast in his hand while the other grips her ass. She starts grinding down on his jean-covered cock and he can't stop the groan that leaves his lips. She starts kissing down his chest, stopping randomly to swirl her tongue around his nipples or to leave a mark of her own on him. When she starts making her way lower and lower, his cock twitches in anticipation and his breathing uncontrollably speeds up. Before he knows it Beth is kneeling before him and undoing his belt.

Daryl murmurs, "Hold on," and grabs a pillow off her bed to place it under her knees. The cement floor of the cell is harsh and unforgiving; he knows from all the times he's knelt before Beth, devouring her like starving man. She grins her thanks and goes back to getting his dick out of his pants. She pulls his pants down to his ankles and raises an eyebrow at him when she sees he's gone commando.

He's learned over the last few months that Beth truly enjoys giving him blow jobs. She always incredibly wet afterwards and Daryl is always amazed that she gets pleasure from pleasing him. Her eagerness the first time took him by complete surprise and he ended up coming a lot faster than he'd hoped, spurred on by her moans. He no longer tells her that she doesn't have to and that he doesn't expect it; she has made it perfectly clear she never does anything she doesn't want to.

She takes him into her hand and pumps up and down a few times before opening her mouth and runs her tongue up his shaft before swirling it around his head. She slowly takes just the head into her warm mouth and he curses. Beth teases him with her tongue, playing with him but never going past his head and taking him in. She knows exactly how to work him up. He can't help the frustrated growl when she stops completely and looks up with her big blue eyes, looking too innocent to be on her knees before him with his cock in her hand.

"Please..." Daryl begs her.

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"Suck it. Suck my dick, darlin'," he pleads in a harsh growl, burying his hand in her hair. He doesn't put any pressure on her, just tangles his fingers into her blonde hair and waits.

His words affect her. Her eyes are burning with desire and her cheeks flush. Daryl sucks in a breath when she doesn't hesitate and takes him into her glorious mouth. She repeatedly pulls back before going back down, taking a little more of him each time until she is slightly gagging. Daryl's mind goes blank and all he can focus on is how good it feels and the vibration of each moan Beth lets out around his cock.

"Fuck!" He curses when his dick hits the back of her throat. Daryl looks down to see her with her hand in her panties, working her clit. The sight pushes him closer to coming. He gives a tug on her hair and she pulls back releasing him with a soft pop. 

He pulls her up to him, kissing her fully and tasting himself on her tongue. He pulls off her panties and plunges a finger in her pussy, amazed once again at how wet she is from sucking his cock. Beth pushes his hand away and climbs farther onto the bunk, on her hands and knees and looks back at him in invitation, and fuck, it's a beautiful sight. He can see her pussy peeking out from between her legs and he can't help himself from crawling behind her and running his tongue along her slit, savoring her taste. He enters her with his tongue and starts fucking her with it, lapping up her juices. She buries her face into a pillow to muffle her cries.

"No more, Daryl. I need you in me. Fuck me, please!"

He's more than happy to oblige her. Not bothering to take off his boots or his pants, he reaches into his pocket and grabs a condom, quickly putting it on. He lines himself up at her entrance and runs his dick along her slit a few times before plunging into her hard. He stills for a moment to let her adjust before he grips her hips and pulls out and slams back into her. He keeps repeating it until she's shaking and moaning and calling out his name into the pillow. He pulls her up until her back hits chest. He runs up one hand up her sweat-slick skin until he reaches her breast and plays with her nipple. His other hand grabs her chin and turns her face to his and he kisses her. It's sloppy, but full of heat. He can't get enough of her. He thrusts into her over and over and he can himself getting closer.

"Please Daryl…oh god...touch me," Beth gasps out.

"I got you darlin'," Daryl tells her. He glides his hand to her clit and starts rubbing small tight circles that has her throwing her head back onto his shoulder. He feels her tighten around his cock and that ball of heat low in his body unfurls and he's coming with her, hoarsely calling out her name over and over.

Daryl collapses onto her back for a moment before rolling to the side and disposing of the condom. He kicks off his boots and pants before laying back down and pulling Beth into his side. He kisses the side of her head and she sighs contentedly.

"I love you," he whispers in her ear.

Beth reaches up and starts running her fingers through his hair. "I know," she tells him simply.

They spend the next hour talking about how each of their talks with Hershel went. He tells her about everything except the rings. He's not ready to talk about that yet because he's still not sure how he feels about them. But when it's time to get back to work and go their separate ways, he can't help but think they might not be such a bad idea after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry this took so long. It's been a rough and busy time for me so I hope you are willing to stick through and keep reading. Please let me know what you think. :)

The next day it was decided that Beth would move into Daryl's cell. It might have been easier for Daryl to transfer his meager belongings into her cell but it was in the middle of the main row and didn't afford much privacy. His was as far away from everyone as you could get without being in a different cell block.

Daryl certainly hadn't realized exactly how much shit Beth had collected until he was lugging box after box into his cell. When he brought in the last of it, he nearly drops it all when he saw what Beth had done. Every single inch of wall that was once bare, was now covered entirely with decorations and drawings. The drawings were clearly done by children. Brightly colored lady bugs, flowers, and other random things now adorned his walls. Correction; their walls. Over in the corner he could see the sign that documented the number of days without workplace accidents. His bed was now covered in a tasteful, yet incredible girly floral pattern. His mind was spinning. He knew she had all this shit in her room but for some reason it didn't register to him that she would be taking over every inch of the space with needless junk. 

"Nuh uh! No way Beth! This shit has got to go." He growls at her, setting the box down on the bed. She steps down from the small step stool she was using to hang up yet another picture from one of the kids . 

"Aw come on. It's not so bad" Beth looks at him, eyes wide in an exaggerated plea. He isn't going to let that work. There was no way in hell a Dixon man would be caught dead with a room like this. He doesn't care that the world had ended. 

"No." He tells her firmly. 

Beth doesn't say anything, just walks up to him and throws her arms around his neck. Daryl's hands automatically find her waist. He is still sometimes in awe with how easy it is for him to accept her touch. He looks down at her, through the strands of his hair that are just beginning to fall over his eyes. He probably needs a haircut but doesn't care enough to actually do it. 

"Okay. How about a compromise? Since my old cell is still open I'll put all the things from the kids in there. But the blankets stay and I get to put up a few things around here of my personal stuff okay?" 

Daryl takes a moment to think it over. His first reaction is to say fuck that, it all goes. But he remembers that this isn't how it works anymore. If he wants Beth to share his space he's going to have to let her feel like it's hers too. And as much as the girly shit bugs him, it's worth it to have Beth here. And at anymore least it won't be completely covered in kids drawings. 

"Yeah, alright." He tells her, thumbs moving back anymore and forth underneath her shirt. It was hard to force the words out. 

She gives him a soft smile and a slow, easy kiss on the lips. "Thank you." He has a feeling she knows it's a big step for him, giving up some of his personal space for her. 

She releases his neck and pulls out of his embrace. She pulls something out of a box and with a smirk on her face turns to face him. She's holding a gnome that he vaguely remembers seeing in her room and places it right on the square chest that's at the foot of the bed. Beth raises an eyebrow, daring him to say something. Daryl just groans and mutters something about being too god damned whipped and exits the room to let her finish unpacking while he heads out to get a list going for the next run. 

\----------------------- 

His first stop is to see Maggie about what they need for personal items and laundry. He knows he could have asked Beth but he wants to get this over with, with Maggie. 

The first thing Beth did after agreeing to move in was talk to Maggie. She didn't want her to find out by coming to see Beth and finding her room empty. They were closer than that. Daryl hadn't know Maggie was in Beth's cell when he went to start helping her move. 

He must of just caught the end of Beth telling her because as he approached he heard Maggie say, "Daryl? You and Daryl Dixon?" The disbelief was clear in her voice and Daryl couldn't help but wince a little. He stopped just outside the door, listening but staying out of sight. 

"Alright that's it. He's dead." He could hear her starting to get up but then Beth's voice cut through the air. 

"Sit down Maggie. You're being ridiculous. You're going to kill him, really?"

"Sorry. Sorry. That was just... sorry. Big sister instincts took over for a moment. Give me a moment to process this okay?" 

It was silent and Daryl knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but he couldn't force himself to leave. He wanted to know how Maggie was going to react. The real honest reaction and not the version he would get once it came around to him. 

"I love him Maggie," Beth tells her firmly. Her voice cutting through the quiet tension "I'm not asking for your permission or your approval. I'm telling you because you're my sister and I wanted to share this part of my life with you. And well, im moving into his cell today." The last part was said a bit sheepishly, and Daryl could picture the slight blush on her cheeks. 

"You've grown up on me." Maggie's voice is so low that Daryl almost misses it. He's not sure but Daryl thinks she almost sounds wistful. 

"That's what happens when the world ends." Beth's tone is hard but he not harsh. Daryl knows how sick of being treated like a child who needs to be protected.

Maggie sigh. "Daryl is a good man. Not someone someone I ever imagined you with though. I just thought you and Zach..." 

Beth is the one who sighs now. Daryl would know that sound anywhere, even if it wasn't a sigh of pleasure. "Just because we're the same age doesn't mean he's right for me. I'm not going to settle, even in this world, for someone who could never make me happy." 

"But Daryl makes you happy?" 

"More than I thought possible." Daryl could practically hear the smile in her voice. It warmed something deep inside his chest. 

"That's all I ever wanted for you Bethy." There was a pause and Daryl peeked to see them hugging. 

He then heard Maggie say, "sooo....Daryl huh?" He knew by her suggestive suggestive tone it was time for him to go. He had no desire to hear the rest. 

Shaking off the memory Daryl stops outside and Maggie's and Glenn's cell and takes a deep breath, steeling himself to face Beth's protective older sister.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry. I have no excuses for this lateness. I am trash with writer's block. I've just been taking each chapters as it comes and it's not working anymore. So I'm going to be writing an outline so hopefully it won't happen again. If you're still reading, thank you so much! Let me know that you're still interested in this story. Hope you enjoy it

Daryl knocks on the wall next to cell door,knowing better than to ever enter without knocking first. He's heard Glenn and Maggie go at it enough during the daytime to know what he would risk seeing if he did. 

"Come in." Maggie calls. 

He steps inside to see Maggie sitting on her bunk sewing a few patches onto a pair of her jeans. She looks up when he enters and her expression hardens slightly. Daryl deflates a little at this. As much as he wants to not care what she thinks, he knows she's important to Beth and it matters. He doesn't want to be the reason for any tension between the two. 

"Need a list for the run." Daryl decides to let her bring it up if she wants. 

"Couldn't get it from Beth?" she asks. Daryl can't quite figure out her tone. It's not exactly rude but it definitely isn't friendly either. 

"She's busy."

Maggie mutters something under her breath, too low for him to catch. But he can tell it's not anything good. 

"If you got something to say, just say it," Daryl barks at her. 

Maggie looks up sharply and gives him a glare. 

"Actually I do. Just what exactly are your intentions when it comes my baby sister?" She stands up to face him. 

Daryl glares right back and doesn't answer her right away. His mind automatically goes back to the rings he has kept with him since Hershel gave them to him. He tries not to think about them. He tries not to picture putting one of them on Beth's finger. He still doesn't know what to do but he knows he sure as hell ain't going to talk to Maggie about it. Forcing himself to focus on the conversation at hand, he says the only thing he really can. The truth. 

"I love her." He's defensive and bracing himself for what her next words. 

At his words Maggie's glare drops and she grins at him. When he looks at her, confused at the sudden change, she starts to laugh. 

"You should see your face right now Daryl." She smiles at him again and it all suddenly makes sense. 

"You're messing with me." It's a statement and not a question, but she answers anyways. 

"Yeah. I couldn't help myself. It's not often that I can catch you by surprise." Maggie nudges his shoulder with her own. 

"Not as funny as you think you are Maggie." Daryl gives her a hard look but there is no malice in it and he knows she can tell. 

"Oh lighten up Dixon." She let's out a small laugh. She grabs a pen and starts writing the list he asked for in a little notebook. 

"You know, my first instinct was to find you and kill you." Her tone is completely casual, as if she wasn't talking about murdering him. Daryl just listens as if he doesn't already know this. 

"She's my baby sister and my reflex is to protect her." Maggie pauses. She looks thoughtful for a moment before a small smile graces her features. "She sure put me in my place though." The pride in her voice is evident. 

"Be good to her Daryl. She really loves you. You're a good man."

"Was planning on it," Daryl mutters, but loud enough for her to hear. He doesn't respond to the rest of her words. While he doesn't think he's a bad man, he's not sure he's necessarily a good man either. It's hard to wrap his mind around anyone calling a Dixon a good man. Especially Maggie. She's experienced just how bad a Dixon man can be with everything that went down at Woodbury with Merle. 

"You done with that list yet?" He asking, shutting down anymore talk about Beth and him. 

All Maggie does is hand him the paper with another small smile, knowing exactly what he was doing. 

\-----------------

After his talk with Maggie, Daryl heads outside. There is only one person left who actually needs to be told and he needs to find her. He spots her by the grill prepping for dinner. 

He makes his way over, glad that she's alone because usually a few people are helping her. 

"Looks good," Daryl tells her as he spots all the stuff to make a good rabbit stew. 

Carol gives him a small smile. "Thanks. That garden is really coming along. It's going to taste better with some ingredients that don't come from a can." 

"Mmhm," he hums in response. 

They don't speak again, only the sound of her chopping breaking the silence. Abruptly, she sets the knife down and gives him a look. 

"Spit it out Daryl. Whatever it is you came to tell me." 

His lips turn up in a small smile at her demanding tone. She was never one to let him beat around the bush. 

"I, uh..." Daryl stops there, not knowing exactly how to say what he wants to. Everything he can think of sounds ducking stupid. Carol waits patiently this time, knowing he isn't stalling but that he's trying to find the words. He still comes up blank. 

"Is this about you finally telling me what's been going on with you?' Carol inquires. He realizes she's trying to help him along, give him a starting point. He's grateful. 

"Yeah. I, uh. I've been seeing someone," he spits out. He still thinks he sounds stupid but it's what he got right now. 

He finally looks up to Carol when he realizes she hadn't said anything. She's not looking at him, focusing on her chopping. 

"I can't say I'm surprised. I figured it was something like that." Her face is neutral but he can see the small signs of slight confusion on her face. As if there's something she can't quite figure out. 

"I just haven't been able to figure out who..." she trails off. 

"It's Beth," he tells her quietly, but he knows that she hears him because her eyes widen and her mouth falls slightly open. He knows that's probably one of the last people she expected him to say. He can't blame her really. They are one oddly matched couple. 

"You and Beth? I've got to honest, I really wasn't expecting that." She seems really taken aback. He feels bad for springing it on her, but it has be better than the alternative; finding Beth all moved into his cell. 

"Ya. I know we ain't the most normal couple, but..." He just shrugs, not knowing how to explain what he and Beth have. It's not like it's easy to describe the way that Beth keeps him together, how she gives him hope. Or the way he makes her stronger, helps her find her own strength. They just are. 

"I don't know what to say. Does anyone else know? Does Hershel know?" Carol's tone is still disbelieving, and it grates on his nerves a bit. It's almost as if she can't believe Hershel could approve. He shoves it down though because he thought the same thing and being mad would make him a hypocrite. 

"Yeah he knows. So does Rick and Maggie. We just told them. Oh and Michonne knows too." 

"Oh." She says and her face goes blank. And for once Daryl can't read her. After all this time he can read her expressions like an open book, but right now she's closed off and he doesn't know what to make of it. Is she upset he didn't tell her first? Was there something else going on? 

"Well I'm happy for you both," she says too brightly for Daryl. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and tells him to stop distracting her. That she has to get this all done before story time with the kids. 

He's not sure what's going on with her but decides to leave it alone for now. He knows she'll eventually crack. She's never been one to keep her opinions to herself. He just hopes whatever it is, it doesn't change their friendship. For now though, he has a run to get ready for.


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl is still mulling over Carol's reaction, or lack thereof, as he sits in the backseat of the car. Maggie is driving with Glenn in the passenger seat. He's sitting in the back with Beth in the middle between him and Emma. He's pretty sure Emma has an idea about him and Beth. Though they aren't hiding it, they still don't show much affection in public. At least nothing that anyone else would notice. The group thinks nothing of it when his hands linger a little too long on her skin when he takes Judith from her hands. No one even bats an eye when she sits by him at the meals they manage to attend at the same time. And if anyone thinks anything of the way he leads her out with a hand at the small of her back, they certainly don't say anything. The only one who reacts is Glenn, who likes to smirk at Daryl anytime he's close to Beth. It's annoying as hell, which is probably why Glenn does it. Emma, on the other hand, seems to study him sometimes. It makes Daryl feel like she's positive Beth is the girl he got drunk over that night. But he doesn't mind so much. She doesn't pry and he doesn't volunteer any information. 

Daryl sometimes catches Carol looking at him oddly and he still doesn't know what she's thinking. It's been over a week and anytime they encounter each other she acts overly cheerful and he doesn't know what to make of it. He asked Beth once how Carol was towards her. Beth looked at him in confusion but said that nothing's changed between them. That Carol hadn't even mentioned anything about them. 

He's pulled out of his thoughts by Beth nudging him with her arm. 

"Everything okay? You're thinking pretty hard over there," she asks him softly, so only he can hear. It's not hard with Glenn and Maggie talking loudly up front. 

"'M fine," he shrugs, though he knows he can't fool her. He's proven right when she raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Don't worry about Carol right now. She'll come to you when she's ready." She gives his thigh a reassuring squeeze before putting it back into her lap and grinning at him. Daryl returns it with a smirk of his own already feeling a little better. 

He looks up and sees Glenn has turned in his seat giving Daryl a knowing look and a shit eating grin. Why Glenn finds their relationship amusing he'll never know. Daryl flips him off and gives him a light smack to the head. 

'Pay attention," he grumbles but all Glenn does is laugh and turn back around. 

\--------

Daryl forces himself to focus as they pull into the little neighborhood. It's small with only about a dozen houses. They're modest with most being single story and just a few two stories. It was obviously once a neighborhood full of families, if the random smattering of toys on the front lawns are any indication. The lawns are overgrown and trash is strewn all around. 

Glenn had scouted the place not too long before, only finding a walker or two wandering around. However, it was always better to be prepared so Daryl was on guard and ready for any surprises. 

They exit the car, with their weapons out and ready. He is letting Glenn take the lead since it was his find. Besides, for all his goofing around, Glenn is becoming a pretty good leader. He ain't up to Rick's level, but the kid was smart. 

"Alright, I think it's better if we split in half. We can cover more ground that way," Glenn announces to everyone. "Maggie, Emma, and I will take those six houses over there and you two can search these six." Glenn gestures to the houses closest with them. "Shout only if you really need help."

And with that they set off. They all have a list of the things they need but they also know to grab any food or medicine. The space is limited in the car but Daryl doubts this place will be a goldmine. 

They clear and search the first couple house in silence, working together like a well oiled machine. There is no need for words. The houses are empty of walkers and really anything of use. It seems as if the people who lived there had packed up and left. Most likely gone by now, although Beth would think differently. Either way he doesn't voice that opinion. 

When they get to the next house, one of the two stories, he bangs a few times on the door and they wait. After a minute or so they hear muted moans and shuffling. Daryl bangs on the door again when the sounds don't get louder. After a minute it's clear that whatever walker is in there is probably trapped in a room. Once Beth has her knife out and ready, he raises his crossbow and waits for her to open the door. Once she does he goes in first with Beth right behind him. Daryl was glad for the open layout. It made it easier to clear the downstairs. The living room and kitchen were absent of any walkers. There was a thick layer of dust on everything. It wasn't until they headed towards the hallway did the moans get louder. There were two closed doors but there was only noise coming out of one. Repeating their stance from the front door, Daryl let Beth throw it open while he shot a bolt through the dead woman's eye. 

It was hard to tell, but if he had to guess Daryl would say the woman was in her forties. She had a huge chunk of flesh missing from her forearm, not disguised well by the bandage over it. It was obvious she got bit and died in the bathroom. There was an open first aid kit on the sink. They ignored it for now, still needing to clear the rest of the house. 

Thankfully, there were no other bodies in the house. They place still has a good amount of supplies and they are able to check a few things off their list. Once they gather what they need upstairs, splitting the rooms to work quickly, they head back downstairs. Daryl heads to the kitchen to look for some food but Beth walks right past him towards the hallway. He ignores the urge to follow her, knowing she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. 

He finds jars of homemade sauces and cans, along with canned fruits and vegetables, rice, and some pasta. A verifiable feast. There was even some baby food that Judith would be needing soon. As hard as they tried to get all the necessary nutrition in their meals, it was nearly impossible to get a full balanced diet. Judith needed it the most and these jars would come a long way in helping that. Daryl had just finished gathering all the food available when Beth walks into the kitchen with a sly smile on her face. 

"They had some pretty strong painkillers in the cabinet along with a few random medicines that daddy will have to check out. But, I found something even more important in the bedroom." She grinned as she threw something at him. Daryl catches it on instinct but can't help a small chuckle when he realizes it's an unopened box of condoms. 

"Ya better hide these from Maggie and Glenn. You know he'll demand half if he sees 'em." Daryl shakes his head. He can't blame him because Daryl does the same thing. There's only so many condoms left in the world and Daryl wants to use them before they all expire. He's not sure what they'll do when that happens, but that's a bridge they'll cross when they come to it. 

"You can gives those to Glenn," Beth replies casually. 

Daryl raises an eyebrow. "You already done with me girl?" 

She laughs and walks up to him. Running her fingers over his shirt covered chest, she says, low and sultry, "I don't think I'll ever be done with you." Daryl barely holds back a shiver. 

Her fingers dance across his neck and down his shoulders and back up again. He relaxes at her touch, loving the sensation of her hands on his skin. It sends a spark through his body that he feels deep in his gut. He doesn't even think it's desire but, something much deeper and stronger. Daryl leans down to meet her lips and they kiss slow and easy but with slight edge of something more. 

Beth pulls back and he groans at the loss of her.

"These people must buy in bulk because I've got two more unopened boxes in my bag," she says as she walks back out into the sunshine. The smirk is clear in her voice. 

Daryl is lost in thought for a beat, thinking of all the ways they could use them. He hears her laughter ringing outside because she knows exactly what he's thinking when he didn't follow her right away. 

\---------

They are coming up to the last house and Beth is chattering away in his ear. He scans the street and sees the three others enter the last house in the neighborhood. He's looking and he's watching but he's not really paying attention. Not like he should be. 

Everything has gone so smoothly that he let himself relax. He let himself get comfortable. Maybe if he had paid better attention he would have registered the footprints disturbing the dust. Maybe he would have noticed the empty cans of food on the counter when he briefly scanned the downstairs. Maybe then he wouldn't have let Beth clear the bottom while he took the upstairs. Then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be standing in the doorway to a bedroom with a gun to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was hoping to have this up within a week but I don't think ten days is too bad. Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger!! I'll try to get the next chapter out as quick as I can. 
> 
> Also I'm debating on doing a chapter from Beth's point of view. Would anyone like to see that? Let me know what you think. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl opens the door to the last room, still thinking about Beth, and he immediately freezes on the spot. Because there's nothing like staring down the barrel of a gun to make you stop what you're doing. His crossbow is still up, because he isn't that stupid, and he tightens his grip on it. 

"Lower it or I'll shoot you where you stand." 

The voice takes Daryl off guard. He hasn't really looked past the gun but now that he does he sees something he didn't expect. It was a girl, no older than 10, holding the gun with a steady grip. She doesn't look scared either and that gives Daryl pause. It might be easy to underestimate a little girl but something in Daryl knows he shouldn't. 

"Now mister! I won't tell you again," she demands firmly. 

"Alright girl," he says as he slowly lowers his bow. He doesn't release his grip on it even though he has no intentions of hurting this girl.

"What's your name?" Daryl asks her. 

"None of your damn business," she retorts. "Now drop your bag and then you can be on your way." 

"Aren't you a little young to be cursing and robbing people? Where's your parents girl?"

His tone is snide, but he genuinely wants to know if she's with anyone. They could be anywhere. Including downstairs, possibly ambushing Beth. 

Fuck. 

“Again. None of your damn business,” the girl repeats with more attitude then Daryl thought possible. “Give. Me. Your. Stuff.” 

Daryl takes a moment, like he's deciding on whether or not to comply with her demands, and studies the girl. He notes that she's skinny. Probably skinnier than even the current state of the world calls for. If she isn't alone then whoever she is with isn't so great at scavenging. She's also dirty with stringy brown hair that looks like it hasn't been washed in two years. Beth would probably say it resembles his own. Her bright blue eyes though are clear and steady with only a tiniest hint of trepidation that someone less observant wouldn't even notice. But yet, it's the fierceness and determination in the set of her face that gives him pause. There's something about that look that reminds him of Maggie. Daryl realizes, like Maggie, she won't hesitate to shoot him if she thinks he's a threat. It makes him sad to see it in someone so young yet he can't deny that's also a hint of pride at such strength. 

He throws the bag at her feet. 

“What's your name?” Daryl asks again. He's beginning to think this girl might just be on her own and there's no way he is just going to leave her here to fend for herself. Even if she does have an attitude problem. 

The girl slightly bends to snatch up the bag keeping her hand on her gun and her eyes on Daryl. 

Good girl, Daryl thinks, proud she doesn't let her guard down. For all she knows, Daryl is the type of guy who won't hesitate to hurt her. 

She ignores his question and gestures toward the door with her gun. 

“You better get on out of here before I shoot you mister.” 

Daryl is about to say some smart ass retort when he hears a creak on the stairs. Beth. The girl doesn't show any signs that she heard anything so Daryl pretends he doesn't either. 

“Look little girl,” he says with emphasis on little girl, his voice just a bit louder than before. “I ain't going to hurt you. So just lower the gun and answer the damn question. Ain't going to leave no little girl to fend for herself.” 

“I don't have to answer to you. I don't know you. You just be on your way and I won't have to hurt you.” 

“Look I know you probably don't trust me but we both know I could have put a bolt through your head before you could even think to pull that trigger,” Daryl tells her bluntly. He has a feeling she wouldn't appreciate anything less. “I got someone with me who you might trust more alright. Beth come on in,” he calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry it's been so long. And that it's so short. I feel awful for leaving it like that and just wanted to get something out. Also it hasn't been edited. I have a lot of things going on right now including health problems and we're moving to another state. So no promises on when I'll be able to update again. But I WILL update. This story has not and will not be abandoned ones. Thank you to those still reading this.


	19. Chapter 19

“You need to walk like this,” Daryl tells Carl as he once again snaps a twig under his boot.

He's holding up to his promise of teaching Carl to track but the boy so far can't seem to help but bulldoze his way through the woods. Unlike the little girl following behind him, who in just one lesson is already gliding through the forest on silent feet. Daryl would like to say he's surprised but he's not. The girl has taken to tracking like a duck to water.

It's been almost two months since Beth coaxed her out of the room and into the car with them. An instant bond formed between the two and in no time at all Beth had her spilling her story. 

Her name was Hayley and she was by herself. Had been for a few months before they found in her that house. She had been with her parents since the turn, just wandering from place to place in search of food and shelter. Her dad had been a marine and taught her to use weapons and survive. Daryl knew first hand how at ease she seemed with a gun. They got caught by a herd one day and her dad went down saving them, giving them a chance to run. Her mom was bit in the chaos and they found a house to hole up in while the fever took her. In the end Hayley had to put her mom down. She wandered after that, barely able to find food. Beth had many sleepless nights worrying about the girl and how closed off she was. 

Everyone at prison welcomed her eagerly but Hayley was still wary and as gruff as Daryl himself. She doesn't fully trust anyone besides him and Beth and for some reason Maggie. She follows Maggie around like a baby duck follows it's mama. 

She demanded that Daryl take her hunting with them and as usual he is unable to tell her no. She's almost got him as wrapped around her finger as she has Beth and Maggie. So now the three of them are out for a lesson. 

Carl tries hard to copy Daryl’s movements and he's a little quieter than before. He lets Carl be for now and continues his lesson. He shows them both the difference between prints and how to tell how long they've been there. They both watch with rapt attention as Daryl picks up a rabbit trail and begins to hunt. 

They end up with a few rabbits and it's enough for now. He didn't expect to find anything bigger with how much noise they are making. 

If Daryl is being honest all he wants to do is get back to the prison and eat. They've been gone for a while now and his stomach is rumbling. He also has thoughts of getting Beth alone and naked. It doesn't matter that he'd been inside her just last night. His cravings for her haven't subsided. It didn't help that he'd been working on his bike before leaving for this little lesson and she'd been jogging around the prison with Michonne. 

Watching her work those long lean legs made images pop up in his mind of those same legs wrapped around his waist while he fucks her. 

Daryl shakes his head to clear his mind. The last thing he needs is to get hard right now. 

Things don't go as planned once they get back. Daryl ends up showing Hayley and Carl how to skin and gut the rabbits they caught. It takes much longer than it would have doing it himself but he doesn't mind. As long as they are eager to learn he is willing to teach. 

Beth isn't at dinner and Maggie tells him she's on watch. He's got fence duty after dinner and there is a quite a few walkers building up. It isn't until late that he is finally in the showers, exhausted and achy. He's starting to feel his age. Or maybe it's his inability to keep his hands off Beth. 

Daryl is just about done when he hears the door open and close. He doesn't turn to look and he isn't startled when he feels a body pressed against his back. Beth begins to kiss his shoulders as her arms wrap around him. She caresses his chest with just her fingertips and it feels so damn good. 

“Missed you today,” Beth murmurs between kisses. 

Daryl doesn't respond, just turns around in her arms until they're face to face. He leans down and kisses her slowly, softly, and thoroughly, showing her just how much he missed her today. 

He breaks away and reaches for the body wash he knows Beth loves to use. He takes his time to wash every single part of her, lingering on the places that make her moan and throw her head back. She's soaked by the time he's done and he can't wait any longer to be with her. He picks her up by the thighs and she wraps her legs around his waist. He walks until she's pushed up against a wall and then he's kissing her. It's sloppy and it's perfect and he revels in the feel of her tongue against his. 

Beth reaches between them to wrap her tiny hand around his hard cock and Daryl groans low and deep in the his throat. She strokes him slowly, teasing him until he can't take it anymore. She laughs when he swats her hand away with a growl, but it breaks into a moan when he lifts her up slightly and slides inside. 

She feels like heaven and Daryl can't help but moan as he thrusts in and out of her warm, wet cunt. Beth’s nail dig into his back as she sobs his name while he grips her hips harshly. He's probably leaving bruises but Beth never minds. 

“Oh Daryl. Ahh...fuck. yes. Right there. Daryl.”  
She continues to moan, mostly unintelligible things and he can't help but vocalize his pleasure too. 

“Fuck Beth. You feel so good darlin’. Goddamn.” 

She's so close and he's so close and he can feel her pulsing around him. When she finally comes he can't hold it anymore and he thrusts as deep as he can into her and releases everything he has inside her, whispering, “love you so fucking much girl.” 

And he does. He loves her so fucking much it makes his chest ache. She's changed him. And not because she was trying to. Beth has made it clear that she loves him for exactly who he is. No, Daryl changed because he wanted to, because he could. Beth opened up the place inside him where hope, happiness, affection, and love all dwell. He didn't even know he was capable of those things before her. But she showed him he was. Just by being her, by loving him. 

He loved her so much it made him want to be as close to her as possible. And when they were back in their cell he made love to her again, putting everything he had into it. Putting all of his emotions and his love into every touch, every stroke, every look, and every thrust of his cock into her body. And it wasn't enough. 

It wasn't even enough when he finally came as deep inside her as he could, filling her up with him. 

And when they were done and Beth was draped across his chest, spent and sated, it didn't seem like a huge deal at all to reach into his vest and pull out the rings he kept there. And it made perfect sense to grab Beth’s hand and slide the delicate ring onto her delicate finger. Daryl wasn't even nervous when she whipped her face up to meet his eyes with shock and surprise written all over hers. 

He looks right into her eyes and says in a quiet whisper, “marry me Beth Greene.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I hadn't planned to go in this direction for a while but honestly it just flowed right out of me. Let me know what you think and that you're still reading this. <3
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. not edited so sorry for any mistakes or errors.


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl never pictured himself getting married. He's never even had a first date. But Daryl knows that even if he did picture it, it wouldn't have been like this. 

He knows Beth has probably pictured her wedding a million times. They've never talked about it but he can imagine her in a white sun dress, on her daddy’s farm, with a bouquet of wildflowers. Or maybe in a church with a white gown surrounded by flowers. Something small and intimate or maybe something big and grand. 

Either way he knows she never saw it like this; naked in bed after two rounds of lovemaking. No white dresses or tuxes, no clothes at all. No witnesses or a preacher. Just her and him, a man twice her age, and a set of rings. Just promises whispered to each other as they slide those rings onto their left hands. 

He would have given her anything, done this anyway she wanted. But he can't honestly say he doesn't prefer it this way. 

So when she said, “let's do it now Daryl. Just you and me and God,” he couldn't have turned her down if he wanted to. 

There's no way to make it official but they don't need an actual piece of paper to make it real. It's imperfect and unconventional and the best thing Daryl has ever had in his life. 

He watches as a couple tears leak from her eyes and he knows it's because she's happy. So he leans over and kisses the tears away as she let's out a happy little sound. And pretty soon those kisses turn into something more. It's not the desperation Daryl felt earlier but something burning low in his body, steady and building with heat. Daryl may have already made love to Beth twice that night, but now he's going to make love to her for the first time as husband and wife. He's never been happier. 

\---------------------

 

Daryl wakes up to the feel of fingertips gliding across his chest, a lazy back and forth motion. When he opens his eyes Beth is staring at him with the most radiant smile he's ever seen. If he had any worries she would be regretting marrying an old man like him, that smile would be crumbling them away. 

“Last night was real right? I'm not dreaming?” Her voice is almost disbelieving, filled with a kind of wonder only Beth can portray.

“Ow!” she exclaims. “What the heck was that for?” She's rubbing her arm where Daryl had lightly pinched her. 

He shrugs. “You asked if you were dreaming. Figured I'd help you find out,” Daryl responds with a smirk. 

She swats his arm and curses him under her breath, but there's no malice in her tone and the amusement on her face gives her away. 

He rolls her beneath him in a quick movement making her squeak out a surprised sound. He stares at her, trying to take every detail of her face. He wants to remember this moment for however long he has left. Wants to remember her smile and the way her eyes sparkle. There's almost a glow to her, like an angel would have, and Daryl can't believe this is his wife. 

Wife.

It feels strange to say it.

Wife. 

But that's what she is now. His wife. In all the ways that matter. And while the word doesn't make their love anymore real than it already was, he can admit it also gives him a thrill. Sets off some possessive piece deep inside him. All he can think is mine. For now until they die he'll be the only to kiss her. The only one to be inside her. He doesn't own her but he does get to have this piece of her that she gives to no one else. 

He knows eventually they'll have to face the music and tell everyone what they've done. But for now he's kissing his wife and they're laughing and enjoying the moment. And now all he can think is perfect. 

 

\--------------------

Daryl watches as Beth lifts her left hand and examines the ring that he slid onto her finger the night before. She called it beautiful when he presented it to her but they were so preoccupied with themselves that he knows she didn't really examine it. Because the actual ring didn't matter to her. It was the symbol behind it the ring. But now watching her study it closely he knows the ring will matter when she realizes where it came from. 

It only takes a moment for her to get it and when she does her head whips up to meet his eyes. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears. 

“Is this….?” she trails off. 

“Mmhmm,” he answers with a nod of his head. 

“But Daryl….how?” Tears are now silently streaming down Beth’s face. He reaches over and uses his thumb to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. 

He clears his throat of the emotion that seems to be blocking his words and burning his eyes. 

“Your dad. He, um, gave them to me when I told him about us.” 

“Them?” she questions. 

Daryl lifts up his hand and shows her the ring on his finger. She gasps quietly. The silence stretches on and Daryl is worried for a moment. Maybe she didn't want them to wear these rings. Maybe he should have gotten new rings. Ones that didn't hold such sadness. Ones that don't remind her that her mom is gone. 

But then she throws her arms around him and hugs him murmuring things like “thank you so much” and “I can't believe this”. 

He hugs her tight and holds her close. He's glad he did something right for once. And Daryl is willing to spend the rest of his life keeping that breathtaking smile on Beth’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this story! I'm been struggling with my health. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story and please comment one last time. ♡

3 Years later 

 

Daryl rolls over in bed and hugs Beth close to his chest. They've only been on Alexandria for six months and Daryl still isn't used to the too soft bed. He still has a hard time coming home to a fancy house or dealing with all the naive people that live here. But the one thing that is comfortable and familiar is Beth. Waking up next to her is as normal as breathing. When he's out recruiting with Aaron and Beth isn't beside when he wakes, he always has a moment of panic. It fades quickly but he doesn't think it will ever go away. 

One year after he and Beth married the prison fell. Emma, having already lost one group, told the council they needed to have a backup plan. And it was good she did because Daryl didn't know where they'd be now or who else they would have lost if they didn't have this plan in place. They were able to get everyone out and in the meeting spot safely. However, they ended up spending a year and half on the road, wandering and searching for a place to make their own. It was awful. There were days of starvation of hunger. They lost people to walkers and the cold, to other people and injuries. But still, they survived. They continued on until Aarons found them. 

And now he Daryl was here, in this too soft bed, with his beautiful wife wrapped in his arms. He let the serenity wash over glad to have her here with him. Thankful he never lost her along the way. There had been close calls for them both but they made it. They survived. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by the wail of a baby. Beth turned in arms awoken by the sound of the hungry little boy. 

“I don't think I've ever met a kid that cries more than that boy does,” Daryl complained grumpily. 

Beth laughed softly and gave him a look that told him she wasn't fooled. 

“We both know that little Hershel has you wrapped around his finger even more than me,” Beth teased him. 

He scoffed but knew she was right. Uncle Daryl was one of little Hershel’s favorite people. He couldn't help but love that little boy as much as he loved Judy. Maggie had given birth two months ago after a difficult pregnancy on the road. He had never been more glad to find Alexandria when they did. The last thing they needed was another incident like Lori. But Maggie had a real doctor and a safe place for the last 4 months of her pregnancy. And little Hershel came out perfectly healthy and Maggie did good. He didn't think he would ever see Glenn happier than he normally was but he had taken to being a dad with a joy Daryl couldn't help but envy. One day he was hoping for a family like that, no matter how terrified he was. But right now wasn't the time to take a chance. The prison didn't last and he didn't know how long Alexandria would. His main priority was Beth. 

Beth was his life, his hope, and everything else he could imagine. She gave him what he never had; unconditional love. So for now he was happy with being just the two of them. They had survived it all. And he knew he would do anything to make sure they kept on surviving. 

Seeing his serious contemplation Beth reached up and cupped his cheek and he looked straight into those clear blue eyes. 

“I love you Daryl,” she said seriously never breaking eye contact. 

“Show me,” he whispered gruffly, letting her see his emotions. No walls between them, never again. Just love and honesty. 

And she did. She spent the next hour showing him just how much she loved him and he returned in kind. He didn't know what would happen in the future but he knew that right here, right now, he was happy and he wasn't letting it go.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece of my writing. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Note that this is not fully edited. Will come back and edit later.


End file.
